My Butler is My Lost Fiance
by Hider Namikaze
Summary: Gak tau buat summary. Read and Review please...Update CH10!Lastchapter.
1. Chapter 1

Halo, minna-san...

Ini fict pertama saya. Saya author baru stock lama. Jadi mohon bimbingannya dari senpai – senpai semuanya. Judulnya mungkin gak nyambung dengan isi ceritanya. Yah maklumlah namanya masih baru pertama kali nulis fanfict.

Oh,iya. Fict ini kudedikasikan untuk kedua anikiku tercinta.

Selamat membaca..

**My Butler is My Lost Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke X FemNaru**

**WARNING : Abal, gaje, dll.**

Chapter 1

_Di Uchiha Mansion_

Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris kedua dari Uchiha Corp, sedang merapikan seragamnya. Tepatnya seragam Konoha Internasional High School. Sekolah paling elit di Konoha. Pemuda yang berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit bak porselen dan mata onix sekelam langit malam serta rambut yang menyerupai pantat ayam yang melawan gravitasi. Pemuda yang sekarang duduk di kelas XII A1.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Masuk," ujarnya.

CKLEK.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Sasuke. Pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi sejajar dengan Sasuke, kilut tan, mata safir secerah langit musim panas yang menyiratkan loyalitas pada majikannya dan rambut pirang jabrik serta usia yang sama dengan Sasuke masuk dan memberi salam ala Jepang pada Sasuke.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Sasuke-sama," katanya dengan suaranya yang mirip dengan suara perempuan.

"Hn. Tunggulah dibawah, Kaze," perintahnya.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama," jawab Kaze. Kaze keluar dari kamar majkannya.

'Kenapa kau seperti itu? Apakan kau kehilangan ingatanmu? Apa yang terjadi padamu?' batin Sasuke.'Hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan?'

Sasuke mangambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamarnya itu.

( '_') ( ' ')|| ||

Kaze, butler dari Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan seorang **perempuan** dan mengubah penampilannya menjadi seorang laki – laki untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, sedang berdiri di ruang makan menunggu sang majikan turun dari kamarnya. Akhirnya, sang majikan datang juga. Sasuke segera duduk di meja makan dan memakan sarapannya yang telah disiapkan oleh butlernya.

"Saya akan menyiapkan mobil, Sasuke-sama," bisik Kaze pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Kaze segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke garasi untuk menyiapkan mobil ke sekolah. Sasuke menatap punggung Kaze dan berbisik kecil sehingga tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

"Otoutou," seru Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke pewaris pertama Uchiha Corp yang sekarang sudah berumur 25 tahun dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir satu kebelakang dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti keriput di sebelah hidungnya, dari belakang. " Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Hah...," itachi menghela napas pasrah menghadapi adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

( ) ('_' )

Kaze terlihat sedang asyik mengendarai mobil mewah milik keluaraga Uchiha. Kaze duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dibelakangnya duduk sang Tuan Muda, Sasuke. Sasuke melihat kearah luar jendela dengan pandang kosong. Hening. Itulah suasananya di mobil mewah itu.

Mobil sudah sampai di tempat parkir sekoalh. Sasuke tidak menyadari hal itu hingga suara Kaze membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kita sudah sampai Sasuke-sama," ujar Kaze. Kaze membuka selt beltnyadan turun dari mobil. Sasuke turun dari mobil ketika Kaze membuka pintu penumpang untuk Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan bersama. Tidak. Tepatnya Sasuke berjalan didepan dan Kaze dibelakangnya. Sesampai dikoridor sekolah, terdengar teriakan yang menulikan telinga. Teriakan dari fansgirl Sasuke yang membuat pagi hari yang seharusnya damai menjadi ribut. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu dan Kaze juga sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Sesampai dikelas, Sasuke langsung duduk dibangkunya dan begitu juga dengan Kaze. Mereka sebangku. Mereka duduk dipojok disebelah jendela.

"Yo! Sasuke, ohayou," seru seseorang yang memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh Kiba. Dirogohnya tasnya dan dikeluarkan sebuah buku dan diberikannya pada Kiba.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud sebelum kukatakan," kata Kiba dan menerima buku itu.

"Gak usah kau bilang, aku sudah tahu," balasnya dingin.

"Ternyata ada Kaze. Ohayou," kata Kiba pada Kaze.

"Ohayou, Kiba-san," balas Kaze dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Sudah siap Prmu?" tanya Kiba pada Kaze. Kaze hanya menganguk tipis.

"Kalau begitu, saya mengerjakan PR dulu," kata Kiba yang kemudian segera pergi ke bangkunya.

Hening.

"Kaze. Nanti jam istiraht datanglah keatap," ujar Sasuke pada Kaze.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama," jawab Kaze.

| | ('-' ) ( '_')

_Di sebuah mansion nan megah..._

Pemuda dengan rambut jabrik orange, perawakan tinggi nan rupawan dan iris bola mata berwarna merah yang diketahui berumur 25 tahun sedang berjalan dengan santai di lorong mansion menuju salah satu ruangan. Namikaze Kyuubi itulah namanya.

Kyuubi berhenti disalah satu pintu yang bertulis 'Namikaze's Private Room'. Kyuubi mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Masuk," seru seseorang dari dalam. Kyuubi pun masuk keruangan itu.

"Ada apa, Kyuu?" tanya orang itu sambil membalik kursinya. Tampaklah seorang dengan rambut pirang jabrik mencapai bahu, mata beriris safir dan sedikit sudah tua.

"Tou-san, akan pergi melihat mereka?" tanya Kyuubi yang masih berdiri didepan sang ayah, yang bernama Namikaze Minato.

"Tentu, kita akan pergi bersama kesana. Persiapkan segalanya,"ujar sang lembut pada Kyuubi yang merupakan anak sulungnya.

Kyuubi beranjak dari ruangan itu. Kyuubi berhenti ketika sang ayah memangilnya.

"Kyuu. Jangan sembunyikan perasaan itu. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Tidak apa – apa. Tidak ada yang melarang laki – laki menangis. Ayah tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Naruto," Kata Minato. Kyuubi yang mendengar hal itu mematung sesaat dan kemudian keluar.

Kyuubi segera berlari menuju sebuah kamar yang masih satu lorong dengan ruangan tadi. Segera dibukanya pintu kamar itu ketika ia sudah sampai tujuan. Ditutupnya dengan pelan pintu itu. Dipintu itu bertulis 'Naruto's Room'. Kyuubi memasuki kamar yang bernuansa orange itu. Dia duduk di sebuah ranjang berukuran queen size bermotif bunga sakura yang berada ditengah kamar itu. Tangannya membelai lembut tempat tidur itu seakan membelai manusia yang sedang tidur. Kyuubi membelai tempat tidur itu seakan membelai adiknya yang sedang tidur. Dia selalu melakukan hal itu di malam hari sebelum dia tidur. Tapi rutinitas itu berhenti semenjak dia kehilangan sang adik tercinta akibat sebuah kecelakaan.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana ia melakukan hal itu dan ketahuan adiknya saat melakukannya. Malam itu adalah malam terakhir dimana ia melakukan hal itu untuk Naruto.

**Flashback**

Kyuubi membuka pelan pintu kamar sang adik, Naruto, agar tidak menggangu kamar Naruto sudah mati. Hanya lampu tidur yang masih menyala meninggalkan cahaya remang – remang. Perlahan dia masuk kekamar itu. Dia melihat Naruto sudah tidur. Didekatinya ranjang Naruto dan perlahan duduk disebelahnya. Diusapnya pelan rambut panjang Naruto agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Oyasuminasai," ucap Kyuubi pelan. Kemudain Kyuubi mencium pelan kening sang adik. Alih – alih hal itu malah membuat Naruto membuka mata dengan cepat dan bergumam,"Pencuri."

Kyuubi segera melepaskan ciuman kening itu dan terlonjak kaget karena tingkah adiknya yang begitu tiba – tiba. Dengan sigap Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantal dan mengarahkannya pada Kyuubi.

TUUSSSHHH...

Seperti suara tembakan yang menggunakan peredam. Benda yang ditembakkan seperti anak panah itu melesat melewati pipi Kyuubi yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi akan membuat suatu luka gores.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sang adik perempuan melangkah mendekati Kyuubi.

"I-ini..aku..Na-ru..Kyuu-nii-san..," ujar Kyuubi terbata-bata. Sebelum sang imoutou menembak lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto. Kemudian dihidupkannya lampu kamarnya dengan sebuah remote.

TIITT..

"Kyuu-nii? Oh, jadi Kyuu-nii yang masuk, kukira pencuri. Hehehe... Gomon ne," ujar Naruto garuk – garuk kepala ditambah cengiran khas miliknya. Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas meliha tingkah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pegang?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran melihat benda yang dipegang Naruto. Naruto segera melihat apa yang dipegangnya.

"Oh. Ini. Senjata bius," ujar Naruto santai. Kyuubi melongo mendengar hal itu.

"A-apa? Senjata bius?" tanya Kyuubi dengan terbata – bata.

"Iya," jawab Naruto santai. Kyuubi sekali lagi melonggo melihat betapa polosnya Naruto.

" Apa yang kakak lakukan tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Kyuubi heran.

"Hanya ucapan selamat malam dan memastikan kau baik – baik saja, Rubah," jawab Kyuubi santai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka dari Naruto.

"Kalau aku rubah berarti aniki juga rubah. Tapi rubah yang sanggar, bweek,"ujar Naruto sambil meleletkan lidahnya. Mendengar hal itu, Kyuubi menggeram kesal. Naruto dengan santai kembali ke tempat tidur tanpa menghiraukan Kyuubi yang sudah berasap.

"Kyuu-nii, lakukanlah hal itu setiap malam. Aku tahu aniki mengidap sister complex. Oyasumi, aniki. Aku menyayangimu," ujar Naruto yang sukses membuat Kyuubi kembali tenang. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. Dan keluar dari kamar Naruto, sebelum keluar, Kyuubi bergumam kecil,"Aku juga menyayangimu rubah kecil".

**End Flashback**

Kyuubi kembali mengingat malam sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

TES...

Cairan bening keluar dari matanya. Diraihnya sebuah pigura yang menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang sepunggung yang diikat satu, berpakaian olah raga dengan peluh di wajahnya yang manissedang tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku harus tegar," lirih Kyuubi. Kyuubi menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

TSUZUKU

Author's note:

Fict ini murni dari pikiran saya.

Gimana fict saya ini?

Abal?

Gaje?

Dll?

Yah, kalau memang iya, saya terima kok. Namanya baru pemula. Jadi mohon bantuan dan saran-sarannya. Review please...

HN


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, minna-san...

Saya kembali lagi dengan fict saya yang abal ini..hehehehe..jelek, ya? Oh ya saatnya membalas review dari

**Cutenaru: Sabar, ikutin aja jalan ceritanya, pasti tahu. Dan makasih atas dukungannya^^**

**Dwidobechan: ini sudah ada lanjutannya.. Selamat membaca^^**

**Misyel: Makasih, senpai.**

dan terima kasih juga bagi silent reader yang sudah membaca serta yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya.

Kalau ingin membacanya, saya ucapkan

Selamat membaca..

**My Butler is My Lost Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X FemNaru**

**WARNING : Abal, gaje, dll.**

Chapter 2

_Jam Istirahat_

_Atap sekolah..._

Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan tangan berada di saku celana sambil menatap langit. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

CKLEK..

Pintu atap terbuka. Seseorang keluar dari balik pintu itu. Seseorang itu adalah Kaze. Kaze berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Maaf menunggu, Sasuke – sama," kata Kaze ketika sudah berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke – sama?" tanya Kaze. Sasuke berbalik menghadap Kaze.

"Bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu? Hm?" tanya Sasuke. Kaze terdiam dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Jangan katakan kau lupa," kata Sasuke lagi setelah melihat gerak – gerik Kaze.

"Mmm..Sepertinya saya lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun saya. Maaf, Sasuke – sama," jawab Kaze sambil garuk – garuk kepala.

"Hah...Kau lupa dengan hal yang hanya kau ingat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak..Saya tidak lupa dengan kejadian itu," sergah Kaze cepat – cepat dengan tergagap – gagap.

"Bilang saja kau lupa," balas Sasuke.

"Sepertinya saya sudah ingat," jawab Kaze sambil garuk – garuk kepala. Emosi yang hanya dia tunjukkan didepan sang Tuan Muda.

**Flashback**

CKLEK..

Pintu terbuka. Muncul seseorang dengan rambut berwarna abu – abu melawan gravitasi dan sebagian wajah ditutupi sebagian masker.

"Anda sudah baikan?" tanya pria itu yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Seorang 'pemuda' dengan rambut jabrik pirang dan kepala yang diperban menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut.

"I-iya," jawab pemuda itu dengan gagap sambil menatap Kakashi dengan seribu tanda tanya.

"Syukurlah. Sepertinya Anda bingung. Iya,kan?" tanya Kakashi pada pemuda itu.

"I-iya," jawab 'pemuda' itu dengan gagap.

"Anda ditemukan Sasuke – sama didepan gerbang mansion ini dalam keadaan pingsan. Sasuke – sama membawa Anda kemari. Dan, perkenalkan nama saya Hatake Kakashi, kepala pelayang di Uchiha Mansion ini. Nama Anda?" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar pada 'pemuda' yang berada didepannya.

"..." Diam.'Pemuda' itu diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Saya belum jelaskan. Sasuke – sama ingin Anda menjadi butlernya. Jadi, saya harus memberikan informasi tentang Anda. Jadi?" jelas dan tanya Kakashi.

"..." Diam. Pemuda itu masih diam tidak bergeming.

"Anda kesakitan? Apa per..," perkataan Kakashi terpotong oleh ucapan 'pemuda' itu.

"Tidak. Saya tidak kesakitan. Saya tidak bisa menemukan nama saya. Bukan hanya nama, keluarga saya dan apa yang terjadi pada saya, saya pun tidak ingat. Saya hanya mengingat sebuah tanggal, gender saya dan alasan mengapa saya berpenampilan itu adalah tanggal lahir saya dan...," ucapan pemuda itu.

"Dan?" kata Kakashi membeo.

"Maaf saya tidak ingat," kata 'pemuda' itu

Hening. 'Pemuda' itu menunggu Kakashi berbicara.

"Baiklah beritahu aku apa saja yang kau ingat," kata Kakashi akhirnya setelah terjadi keheningan.

"Hm. Saya..."

d( '_') (^_^ )V

Sasuke sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana dan matanya memandang langit. Tampaknya Uchiha bungsu ini sedang berpikir.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Masuk," perintah Sasuke. Pintu dibuka. Muncullah dua orang dari balik pintu itu. Kakashi dan 'pemuda' dengan rambut pirang jabrik.

"Sasuke – sama, saya sudah membawa dia. Saya permisi dulu," kata Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Tunggulah di luar," perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke – sama," jawab Kakashi dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Dan tinggallah Sasuke dan pemuda berambu pirang jabrik itu.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau seorang perempuan dan alasannya mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu. Tetaplah begitu. Untuk melindungi diri? Alasan yang cukup bagus untuk seorang perempuan. Tapi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Kau mau menjadi butlerku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghadap dan menatap 'pemuda' itu.

"Butler? Tapi saya tidak punya nama," jawab 'pemuda' itu.

"Jawab saja," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Saya bersedia," ujar 'pemuda' itu.

"Kaze. Itu namamu," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Ojou – sama," kata 'pemuda' itu.

"10 Oktober. Tanggal lahirmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," ucap Sasuke. 'Pemuda' itu menatap Sasuke heran.

"Rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun termasuk dari keluragaku. Mengerti?" tanya Sasuke pada 'pemuda' itu. 'Pemuda' itu hanya mengganguk tanda mengerti.

"Setelah diperhatikan kau lebih cocok jadi laki – laki daripada perempuan. Panggilkan Kakashi dan kau, tunggu diluar sampai Kakashi keluar," kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Ah, Anda benar, Ojou – sama. Dan Ojou – sama lebih cocok menjadi seorang perempuan daripada laki – laki. Saya permisi," kata 'pemuda' itu atau lebih tepatnya Kaze sambil tersenyum.

TWICTH..

Muncul perempatan di kening Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapan Kaze. Kaze keluar dari kamar Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan aura hitam Sasuke. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakannya dia mirip dengan perempuan.

( ^_^) (O_O*)

**End Flashback**

"Hn. Selamat ulang tahun, Kaze," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Kaze terkejut.

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan hal ini. Saya hanyalah seorang butler, Sasuke – sama," sergah Kaze cepat.

"Ini perintah," kata Sasuke yang membuahkan hasil. Kaze tidak dapat membantah Sasuke jika sudah terucap kata 'perintah' dari mulut Tuan Muda. Kaze menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke – sama," kata Kaze dan melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Hari ini, kita ke Pemakaman Keluarga Namikaze. Sepulang sekolah nanti, setelah ganti baju kita kesana," kata Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke – sama," jawab Kaze.

Drrtt..Drrtt..Drrtt..

Handphone Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke mengambil handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

_Itachi calling..._

TIT..

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pada orang yang menelepon Sasuke dengan kata andalannya.

"..."

"Sekarang?"

"..."

"Iya"

TIT..

Sasuke menutup panggilannya. Handphonenya dimasukkan kembali ke saku celananya.

"Ternyata lebih cepat dari dugaan. Kita akan pulang. Niisan sudah menunggu di ruang guru. Tas kita sudah diantar pulang beserta mobil. Ao bergegas," kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Baik, Sasuke – sama," jawab Kaze.

( '_') (' ' )

_Di Namikaze Mansion.._

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Masuk."

Kyuubi masuk kedalam ruangan kerja ayahnya, Minato.

"Tou – san, semuanya sudah siap. Keluarga Uchiha juga sudah siap," kata Kyuubi. Minato menatap Kyuubi sejenak. Risih dengan perlakuan itu, Kyuubi pun bertanya.

"Ada apa, Tou - san?" tanya Kyuubi kepada Minato.

"Uchiha ikut?" tanya Minato.

"Iya. Seperti tahun lalu. Kenapa?" jawab dan tanya Kyuubi.

"..." Diam. Minato diam.

"A..," sebelum Kyuubi mengucapkan satu kata, Minato berbicara.

"Tidak apa – apa," sergah Minato cepat. Minato tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuubi.

"Ayo kita berangkat," kata Minato sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjaln keluar dari ruangan yang disusul oleh Kyuubi.

(-_- ) ('_' )

Setelah sampai di Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke dan Kaze segera ganti baju. Sasuke ke kamarnya sedangkan Kaze ke kamar butlernya. Sebenarnya Kaze ingin mengantar Sasuke sampai ke kamarnya tapi Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk segera ganti baju dengan pakaian formal untuk ke pemakaman tapi bukan pakaian butlernya.

Selang beberapa menit, Kaze keluar dari kamarnya. Segera Kaze pergi ke kamar Sasuke untuk menjemputnya. Saat berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, seorang pelayan mengatakan bahwa mobil sudah siap dan tak beberapa lama lagi Keluarga Namikaze akan datang.

Tak beberapa lama, Kaze sudah berada di depan pintu majikannya. Tarik nafas sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK..TOK...TOK..

"Masuk," kata Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya. Kaze pun membuka pintu kamar itu. Terlihat Sasuke sudah siap dengan jas hitam, celana hitam dan kemeja putih yang kancing pertamanya dibuka.

"Semua sudah siap, Sasuke – sama. Sebaiknya kita bergegas karean mereka sudah menunggu," kata Kaze pada Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke yang kemudian melangkah keluar kamar yang disusul oleh Kaze. Sasuke berjalan di depan Kaze karena Sasuke adalah majikannya Kaze. Mereka berjaln menuju pintu utama mansion.

Di pintu utama, seluruh pelayan mansion itu sudah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Di depan pintu utama, terlihat Itachi sedang menunggu di mobil tepatnya di kursi pengemudi.

"Cepat sedikit, Sasuke! Ibu dan Ayah sudah berangkat bersama Paman Minato dan Kyuubi," teriak Itachi dari mobil. Kaze terdiam sejenak.

"Kyu-kyuubi?" lirhnya pelan. Tiba tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Karena tidak mau terlihat oleh Sasuke, Kaze menahan rasa sakit itu dan kembali fokus. Sasuke berbalik ke arah Kaze. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kaze.

"Iya. Ayo Kaze kita harus cepat sebelum Itachi marah," kata Sasuke pada Kaze. Kaze mendengar hal itu segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan dengan cepat.

Tak beberapa lama sampailah mereka di tempat Itachi berada.

"Cepat masuk," perintah Itachi pada mereka. Sasuke masuk ke mobil sementara Kaze masih berada diluar mobil. Itachi heran. Sebelum sempat dia bertanya, Kaze sudah berbiacara telebih dahulu.

" Biar saya saja yang mengendarainya, Itachi – sama," kata Kaze pada Itachi. Dipandangnya sejenak Kaze kemudian beralih ke Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju. Itachi keluar dari mobil dan masuk kembali ke mobil di kursi penumpang. Kaze duduk di kursi kemudi. Setelah memakai selt belt dan menutup pintu mereka berangkat.

( '_') ( '_')

"Apa Kaze sudah tahu dimana letaknya?" tanya Itachi pada Kaze.

"Ya, saya sudah tahu, Itachi – sama," jawab Kaze pada Itachi. Itachi heran. Sebelum sempat bertanya pada Kaze, Sasuke duluan bicara.

"Aku sudah berkali – kali mengajaknya kesana," kata Sasuke yang sedang menatap jendela keluar. Itachi mengernyit bingung karena Kaze baru mulai bekerja menjadi butler tiga bulan yang lalu. Tapi rasa bingung itu segera lenyap karean suasana nyaman di mobil.

Itachi dan Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman berada di mobil itu. Walaupun kencang, Kaze mengendarainya dengan santai dan lembut.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di Pemakaman Namikaze. Setelah parkir di halaman parkir, Kaze membuka selt beltnya dan melihat kebelakang untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Saat menoleh kebelakang,..

"Tuan Muda, kita su...," kalimat Kaze menggantung ketika melihat pemandangan di kursi penumpang. Ternyata kedua tuan muda itu tertidur. Tempat pemakaman Namikaze berada di daerah perbukitan. Dari Konoha kesana membutuhkan waktu 1 jam. Tapi Kaze menempuhnya dalam waktu 40 menit.

"Sasuke – sama, Itachi – sama, kita sudah sampai," ucapnya dengan lembut. Tak beberapa lama mereka bangun. Setelah mengerjap – ngerjap beberapa saat, mereka bertiga keluar dan berjalan menuju beranda Pemakaman Namikaze. Keluarga Namikaze membuat sebuah bangunan sebelum masuk ke daerah pemakaman. Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan di depan sedangkan Kaze berada di belakang sambil membawa dua bucket bunga lili putih.

zzzzz(- - ) (- - )zzzz (=_= )b

Setelah melihat sekeliling beranda, Itachi buka suara.

"Mereka belum sampai. Berapa menit kita kesini?" tanya Itachi yang ditujukan entah pada siapa.

"Sekitar 40 menit, Itachi – sama," jawab Kaze pada Itachi. Sasuke melihat sekeliling.

"Mereka belum sampai," kata Sasuke yang masih tetap melihat sekeliling.

"Sepertinya iya, kita kantin dulu atau langsung mengunjungi mereka, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke. Sasuke melangkah menuju daerah pemakaman tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Itachi.

"Kaze, ayo. Kami duluan. Aniki nanti bersama mereka saja. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya," kata Sasuke tanpa melihat Itachi. Itachi mengerti maksud dari perkataan itu.

"Saya permisi dulu, Itachi – sama," kata Kaze pada Itachi dan kemudian berlari menuju Sasuke. Setelah ditinggal oleh Kaze, Itachi duduk di tempat kursi yang disediakan di beranda sambil menunggu yang lain datang.

( ^ ^) ( )( )

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke makam yang mereka tuju.

**R.I.P**

**NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI KUSHINA**

**10 JULI XXXX - 10 OKTOBER XXXX**

**R.I.P**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO**

**10 OKTOBER XXXX – 10 OKTOBER XXXX**

Mereka berdiri di depan kedua nisan itu. Sebenarnya hanya Sasuke sedangkan Kaze di belakang Sasuke sehingga tidak dapat melihat nama siapa yang tertera. Sasuke meminta bunga yang dibawa Kaze tadi. Kaze pun memberikannya. Sasuke meletakkan satu bucket di nisan Naruto dan satu lagi nisan Kushina. Setelah melakukannya, dia berdiri depan nisan itu dan menatap nisan Naruto.

'Naruto, apa kabar? Bagaimana disana? Kau bersama baasan?...Naruto ada yang kutanyakan padamu. Apa benar kau masih hidup? Kalau iya, kenapa kau tidak datang kepadaku? Aku menemukan seseprang seperti dirimu, apakah itu kau? Aku masih ragu bahwa itu adalah kau,'batin Sasuke bercakap. Kemudain dia beralih ke makam Kushina.

'Baasan, apa benar Naruto bersamamu? Atau dia masih hidup? 2 tahun tanpa Naruto rasanya hampa,' batin Sasuke. Setelah melakukan pembicaraan batin, dia memandangi nisan Naruto.

"Kaze, ayo kita pulang," kata Sasuke pada Kaze. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan makam itu. Kaze mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Tapi dia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat siapa nama gerangan yang dimakamkan disana. Tapi dia hanya melihat sekilas dan segera menyusul Sasuke karena takut Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

'Namikaze?' Kaze membatin. Kaze merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Tapi dihiraukannya karena dia berpikir kalau itu hanyalah perasaannya saja.

( '_') ( '_')

Tak beberapa lama mereka sampai diberanda. Disana terlihat Itachi sedang berdiri menunggu. Sasuke dan Kaze menghampiri Itachi.

"Aku pulang duluan. Itachi nii sama ayah saja," kata Sasuke dengan santai pada Itachi yang masih sendirian menunggu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan melotot.

Tak beberapa lama, ada 2 buah mobil masuk ke halaman parkir pemakaman. Itachi, Sasuke dan Kaze melihat kearah kedua mobil itu. Keluarlah 2 orang dari tiap mobil itu. 3 orang tua yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Namikaze Minato dan 1 anak muda yang bernama Kyuubi. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Sebelum mengikuti tuan mudanya, Kaze permisi terlebih dahulu pada Itachi.

Sasuke dan Kaze berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Sasuke dan Kaze berpapasan dengan mereka. Kaze memberi hormat pada mereka.

"Sasuke, sudah pergi?" tanya Mikoto ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Kaze. Mereka semua berhenti. Fugaku dan Minato menatap Sasuke. Yang ditatap biasa saja. Sedangkan Kyuubi sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama Kaze. Kyuubi merasa familiar dengan wajahnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Mau pulang?" tanya Mikoto lagi yang dijawab dengan 'hn' Sasuke. Sasuke pergi tanpa sepatah kata dan Kaze membungkuk untuk undur diri. Kaze berjalan mengikuti sang tuan. Kyuubi terus memandangi Kaze hingga Kaze masuk kedalam mobil. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia ditinggalkan dibelakang.

"Naruto.."

TSUZUKU

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Kenapa secepat ini? Mumpung lagi libur dan sudah dapat alur ceritanya jadi harus cepat – cepat disiapkan...*gakadayang nanya tau*

Terima kasih sudah membaca...

Mind to review?

Review please...

HN


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, minna-san...

Saya kembali lagi dengan fict saya yang abal ini..hehehehe..jelek, ya? Oh ya saatnya membalas review dari

**dwidobechan: cepat tapi aneh ceritanya.. Jadinya di republish.^^  
**

**Kamikaze no Shinigami: ini sudah update.. Selamat membaca^^**

**Misyel: Terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya. Ch 2 di republish. Kalo ada yang kurang kasi tau lagi,ya, Misyel-san.^^  
**

**guest: ini sudah update  
**

**cakun: ini sduah update  
**

**sichan: emang sengaja dilambatkan karena sedikit bingung nanti kalau alurnya cepat. hehehe  
**

dan terima kasih juga bagi silent reader yang sudah membaca serta yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya.

Kalau ingin membacanya, saya ucapkan

Selamat membaca..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**My Butler is My Lost Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X FemNaru**

**WARNING : Abal, gaje, miss typo, dll.**

**story by : Hider N.  
**

_Chapter 3_

"Naruto.." lirih Kyuubi ketika bayangan Naruto melintas dikepalanya. Kyuubi geleng – geleng kepala.

'Tidak, tidak mungkin itu Naruto,' batin Kyuubi berkata sambil mengeleng – geleng kepala. 'Dia sudah damai sekarang,' lanjut Kyuubi sambil menerawang jauh.

Itachi menyadari ada yang kurang dalam perjalanan. Dia lihat sekelilingnya dan iya ada yang kurang. Kyuubi tidak bersama mereka. Dia lihat kebelakang dan ternyata Kyuubi masih sibuk menerawang.

"Kyuubi, sampai kapan kau mau disitu?!" teriak Itachi pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi sedikit tersentak dan dilihatnya Itachi sudah berada di depan. Ternyata dia tertinggal.

"Iya, aku menyusul, Keriput," jawab Kyuubi santai sambil berjalan kearah Itachi. Itachi yang mendengar sebutan untuk dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jika para orangtua tidak ada disini, mungkin akan terjadi adu mulut antar pewaris perusahaan yang berbeda profesi.

Kyuubi seorang polisi dan itachi seorang direktur anak cabang Uchiha Corp. Kyuubi menjadi polisi karena ingin mencari siapa yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu atau murni kecelakaan biasa.

Itachi melangkah kembali menyusul para orangtua dan tak memperdulikan Kyuubi yang masih dibelakang. Toh dia sudah tahu dimana tempatnya berada.

( 'o') ( *)

_Di mobil Sasuke..._

Sasuke duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya kosong mengarah keluar jendela. Sedangkan Kaze sedang menyetir dengan santai dan fokus.

Sasuke melirik Kaze yang sedang menyetir dan sepertinya dia terlihat mengulang kembali suatu memori. Memori dimana dia menemukan Kaze didepan gerbang mansion.

**Flashback**

_3 bulan yang lalu..._

_Malam hari..._

Terlihat Sasuke sedang menyetir mobil sedan hitam kesayangannya. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di mansionnya. Sebelum dia sampai di depan gerbang mansion, dia melihat seseorang jalan terseok –seok dan akhirnya jatuh di depan gerbang. Karena penasaran, mobilnya dia berhentikan tepat di depan pemuda itu dan keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan kemudian berjongkok. Dia lihat dengan teliti keadaan pemuda itu. Rambu kuning jabrik yang sedikit ternoda oleh darah, kepala mengeluarkan darah yang segar, baju hitam dan celana jeans hitam, sepatu skets warna biru dan keadaan tubuh terlihat sedikit memprihatinkan.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana. Dia mencari sebuah nama dan menekan tombol hijau. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia berbicara.

"Cepat datang ke gerbang," kata Sasuke yang kemudian menutup panggilan setelah mendengar jawaban dari yang ditelepon.

Tak butuh waktu lama, keluarlah seseorang dengan rambut abu – abu dan wajah ditutupi masker dari gerbang. Pria itu berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Bawa dia ke dalam, Kakashi," perintah Sasuke pada pria yang datang tadi. Kakashi mengangkat pemuda itu dengan tanda tanya. Ingin bertanya tapi sedikit takut menghadapi tuan muda yang satu itu.

"Pekerjakan dia jadi butlerku," kata Sasuke sebelum masuk ke mobil pada Kakashi yang sedikit lagi mencapai gerbang.

"Baik, Sasuke – sama," jawab Kakashi yang kemudian masuk ke dalam. Pintu gerbang dibuka untuk mempersilakan mobil Sasuke masuk ke dalam mansion.

(. .) ('_' )

Sasuke masuk ke sebuah kamar. Kamar Itachi. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir satu kebelakang berwarna hitam sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di mejanya yang berada di sudut ruangan. Itachi menyadari kedatangan Sasuke.

"Tumben kau mencari butler," kata Itachi sambil berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Setelah masuk, Sasuke langsung meletakkan badannya di ranjang Itachi.

"Jadi, itu alasanmu memanggilku kesini?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang memandang langit – langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong pada Itachi.

"Hn, iya. Apa alasanmu memperkerjakan dia? Hm?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang masih menatap langit – langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke pada Itachi dengan datar.

"Hah?" Itachi tak percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke yang ragu – ragu.

"Aku keluar," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur Itachi dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

"Tunggu," kata Itachi yang menghentikan Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku tahu dia kau temukan tadi. Aku melihatnya. Cari data – data tentang dia. Karena dia orang luar. Rahasiakan tentang pencarian ini dari ayah dan ibu," kata Itachi lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu.

( 'o') ( )|| ||

'Cari data – data tentang dia,' perkataan Itachi terus berputar dipikiran Sasuke selama perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Di depan kamarnya terlihat Kakashi sedang menunggu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu sampai di depan kamar dan masuk yang diikuti Kakashi. Kakashi menutup pintu. Sasuke berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya yang menghadap halaman belakang.

" Dia sedikit terluka. Dibadannya banyak lebam. Kepalanya sedikit retak. Kata dokter dia akan sadar esok hari. Mungkin luka dikepalanya akan mengakibat dia kehilangan ingatan...," kata Kakashi pada Sasuke. Sasuke merasa perkataan Kakashi mengantung.

"Ada lagi?" pancing Sasuke. Kakashi sedikit menarik nafas sebelum mengatakan suatu hal pada Sasuke.

"..Dia seorang perempuan," kata Kakashi. Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi tertutupi oleh wajahnya yang datar.

"Jaga dia sampai sadar. Cari data tentang dia. Batasmu sampai tanggal 10 Oktober," kata Sasuke santai pada Kakashi tanpa menghadap Kakashi.

"Kalau dia ingat sesuatu, tanya apa saja yang dia ingat. Laporkan padaku. Dan jangan lupa yang tadi. Kau boleh keluar," perintah Sasuke datar yang dijawab dengan jawaban 'Iya' dari Kakashi yang kemudian keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

**End Flashback**

'Hari ini, ya?' batin Sasuke.

Kaze melirik Sasuke dari spion mobil. Kaze membuka suara.

"Ada yang Anda pikirkan, Sasuke – sama?" tanya Kaze pada Sasuke yang masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat, padat dan tak jelas. Walaupun begitu, Kaze dapat mengartikannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaze lagi. 'Dia kok bisa mengartikannya? Padahal baru 3 bulan,' batin Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena kata favoritnya dapat diartikan.

"Tak ada," jawab Sasuke yang masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Yakin?" tanya Kaze lagi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Hm," kata Kaze sambil angguk – angguk kepala.

Hening setelah pembicaraan tadi. Hening.

Tak beberapa lama, mereka sudah sampai di mansion. Sesampai di depan pintu utama, Kaze turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke. Sasuke keluar dan masuk ke dalam mansion. Kaze kembali masuk kemobil untuk memasukkan mobil ke garasi.

('o' ) (' ' )

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Seseorang mengetuk pinu.

TOK..TOK..TOK...

"Masuk," kata Sasuke yang masih berada di ranjang. Kakashi, si pengetuk pintu, masuk kedalam sambil membawa beberapa kertas.

"Ini yang Sasuke – sama minta 3 bulan yang lalu," kata Kakashi begitu sampai di dekat ranjang Sasuke sambil memberikan kertas yang dia bawa tadi. Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap Kakashi yang berdiri dan mengambil kertas yang diberikan Kakashi tadi.

Sasuke membacanya seksama. Tak beberapa lama dia meletakkan kertas itu di sebelahnya. Dan dia menunduk.

"Apakah ini benar?" tanya Sasuke pelan pada Kakashi yang masih berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Itu benar," jawab Kakashi. Sasuke masih tetap menunduk.

" Panggilkan Kaze dan berikan kopiannya pada Itachi begitu dia sampai," kata Sasuke yang masih menunduk.

"Baik, Sasuke – sama," jawab Kakashi yang kemudian keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Setelah kepergian Kakashi, Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil kertas yang dia pegang tadi. Ditatapnya sebentar dan kemudian dia letakkan di meja belajarnya yang berada di sudut ruangan. Setelah dia letakkan, dia melepaskan jas hitamnya yang sedari tadi masih dia pakai. Kemudian berjalan ke balkon kamarnya dan menatap halaman belakang dengan tatapan kosong.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Masuk," kata Sasuke yang masih tetap dalam posisinya. Kaze, si pelaku pengetukan pintu, masuk kedalam dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan berhenti sebelum pintu balkon.

"Adakah yang kau ingat?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa merubah posisinya. Kaze mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Ada, Sasuke – sama," jawab Kaze yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Kaze.

"Katakan," kata Sasuke datar sambil menatapnya intens. Kaze sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu segera menjawab.

"Saya mengingatnya seminggu yang lalu ketika terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Saya anggota dari ANBU Ne...

**Flashback**

_Di sebuah kamar..._

_**Kaze's POV**_

Kubuka mataku secara perlahan – lahan. Kurasa badanku sudah patah semua tapi kupaksa untuk duduk. Setelah berhasil duduk, ku lirik segela arah.

"Dimana ini? Siapa aku? Dan apa yang terjadi? Ukh.." kataku pda diriku sendiri sambil memegang kepalaku yang diperban yang tiba –tiba sakit.

KREK..

Pintu terbuka. Dapat kulihat seseorang dengan topeng kucing. Dia mendatangi aku dan berkata,

"Kau di panggil oleh Danzou – sama," katanya yang seakan tahu bahwa kapan aku sadar. Belum sempat aku bicara, dia sudah menyeretku keluar dari kamar. Dia memegang lengan atasku. Aku hanya menurut saja dan berjalan mengikuti dia yang masih menyeretku. Sakit sekali badan ini ketika aku tadi berdiri. Dia menarikku memasuki sebuah ruangan dan kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan atasku. Di ruangan itu terlihat seorang kakek tua dengan sebelah matanya ditutup dan tanda silang di dagunya. Dia menatap kearah si topeng kucing. Orang yang mengenakan topeng kucing itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Kemudian dia menatap aku yang berdiri di depannya.

"Mulai sekarang namamu Rubah dan kau bukan seorang perempuan sekarang. Mulai sekarang kau adalah laki – laki dan kau bekerja untukku,"katanya sambil menatap aku.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku sambil balik menatap dia. Aku tidak terima. Seenaknya dia memberiku nama tanpa memberitahu alasannya.

"Masuk," perintahnya entah pada siapa. Seseorang masuk ke dalam. Kulihat dia mengenakan topeng burung hantu. Dia membungkuk pada orang itu dan kemudian berdiri tegak kembali.

"Urus dia," katanya pada si burung hantu. Burung hantu itu memegang tanganku dan membungkuk pada orang itu lagi dan keluar sambil menyeretku.

Aku merasa aneh. Aneh dengan semua ini. Dia tidak memberitahu apa – apa. Dia hanya berkata omong kosong. Dan si burung hantu hanya menurut saja. Ruangan terang dan banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan menggunakan topeng. Tempat apa ini? Si burung hantu membawaku ke sebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar. Dia melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Ganti bajumu dengan pakaian itu," katanya padaku sambil menunjuk sebuah pakaian yang tergantung didinding. Baju hitam lengan pendek, celana panjang hitam dan sebuah rompi berwarna abu – abu tanpa lengan seperti yang dia pakai. Dan dibawah pakaian itu terdapat sebuah sepatu berwarna putih bentuknya seperti sepatu olah raga.

Aku masuk ke kamar itu dan dia menutup pintu itu. Setelah kuanalisa semua yang barusan terjadi, aku sadar akan satu hal. Tempat ini adalah sebuah tempat latihan. Iya. Mungkin saja. Kalau keluar pun tidak ada gunanya, aku tidak punya tempat pulang. Lebih baik jalani saja.

Kuganti semua pakaianku dengan pakaian yang dia tunjuk tadi. Setelah selesai saya ganti, aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu dan mengetuk pintu itu. Dia membuka pintu itu dan melihatku dari atas sampai bawah. Kalau dilihat, aku sebahunya. Karena dia menatapku sambil menundukkan kepala.

" Ikut aku," katanya. Aku megikuti dia. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang sedikit besar dan masuk ke dalam. Aku mengikutinya. Di dalam, banyak sekali orang. Sepertinya ruangan latihan. Terlihat dari banyak orang sedang berkelahi dan yang kalah mengulangi kembali dengan lawan mainnya tadi, menumbuk karung pasir, memukul dengan tongkat dan lain – lain.

Setelah berjalan tak cukup lama, dia memasuki sebuah ruangan lagi dan aku mengikutinya. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Sebuah meja berada di depannya. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu dan ketika menemukannya dia meletakkan benda itu di meja. Topeng berbentuk rubah.

"Kau spesial," katanya padaku sambil mengambil topeng itu dan memberikannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil menatap topeng itu.

"Orang yang menerima topeng itu adalah orang spesial. Kenapa kau? Itu karena kau berbakat. Danzou – sama ingin kau menjadi tangan kanannya. Dia sudah memperhatikanmu sejak dulu," katanya dari balik topengnya.

"Orang yang didagunya ada tanda silang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, berterima kasihlah pada dia. Dia sudah menyelamatkanmu. Dan kau adalah laki – laki karena semua disini adalah laki – laki. Jadi potong rambutmu dengan gunting ini dan kenakan topeng itu," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah gunting dari laci meja itu.

"Apa maksudmu sudah menyelamatkanku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau ditemukan sekarat di pinggir sungai itu. Danzou – samalah yang membawamu kemari," jawabnya.

"Dan satu lagi. Karena kau spesial, alasanmu menjadi laki – laki adalah 'untuk melindungi dirimu'," katanya lagi. Dia berbicara seakan tahu apa yang akan aku tanya. Karena sudah terjawab sebagian pertanyaanku, kupakai topeng itu. Ketika kupakai topeng itu, rasanya aneh. Wajahku seakan disensor semua dan rasanya semua badanku sedikit sembuh begitu juga kepalaku yang diperban itu.

"Dia akan menyembuhkan badanmu dalam waktu 3 jam dan topeng itu akan terus terpakai kecuali kau berkata 'lepas' dia akan lepas sendiri. Sekarang kita latihan," katanya lagi. Aku menurut saja. Dan kami mulai berlatih hari itu juga.

_2 tahun kemudian..._

Aku sadar bahwa ini adalah kelompok mafia. ANBU Ne, nama kelompoknya. Aku sudah dilatih secara keras disini. Dilatih hingga badanku berbentuk badan laki – laki. Aku tak ingin mengingat kembali latihan apa yang kujalani selama ini. Musim dingin, latihan dibawah hujan salju dengan sebuah kaos tipis dan celana pendek. Musim panas, latihan dibawah terik matahari yang menyengat. Musim semi, latihan menembak dan ditembak dengan peluru karet. Musim gugur, latihan melompati pohon seperti tupai dan berlari seperti anjing.

Disela – sela latihanku, terkadang Danzou memanggilku untuk sebuah misi. Mulai dari misi yang mudah hingga misi yang tingkat atas. Dia menyuruh aku melakukannya sendiri. Gila kan? Hampir beberapa kali aku mati ditembak musuh dalam misi tingkat atas. Sudahlah lupakan itu. Aku ingin mencari siapa sebenarnya aku.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan Danzou. Aku masuk dengan diam – diam. Aku curiga terhadapnya karena dia selalu bertanya apakah aku mengingat sesuatu. Setelah kulihat dataku di ruangan arsip, aku pergi keruangan Danzou karena katanya data orang spesial kurang lengkap di ruangan arsip. Data orang spesial berada di ruangan Danzou. Itu katanya. Makanya aku masuk keruangan Danzou diam – diam.

Setelah berhasil masuk tanpa kendala. Aku melewati beberapa perangkap yang dia buat dengan mudah karena aku sudah mengamatinya berkali – kali. Aku menuju meja kerjanya dan menarik pelan laci itu. Dapat kulihat ada sebuah amplop besar yang bertuliskan namaku. Kubuka amplop itu dan...

_**End Kaze's POV**_

**End Flashback**

Kaze diam entah karena apa.

"Dan apa yang kau lihat isi amplop itu?" tany Sasuke yang heran melihat Kaze diam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa isinya," kata Kaze sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Sasuke santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaze.

"Aku berkelahi dengan beberapa ANBU. Aku berhasil keluar tapi mereka terus mengejar. Aku berlari ke hutan. Seorang ANBU memukulku dari belakang. Aku jatuh. Dia menendang kepalaku hingga mengenai sebuah pohon. Aku bangkit kembali dan menghajar mereka sampai mati. Dan aku berjalan hingga sampai kekomplek ini. Dan pingsan di depan mansion Anda," kata Kaze sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke menatapnya lekat – lekat.

"Ternyata kau tidak bohong," kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Emosi yang jarang dia tunjukkan.

"Tapi apakah hanya itu saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dan mata mengintimidasi. Dalam sedetik dia dapat merubah sikapnya menjadi dingin kembali.

"Iya, Sasuke – sama," jawab Kaze. Sasuke mendekati Kaze. Kaze tetap pada posisinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke begitu sampai didepan Kaze,

"Iya, Sasuke – sama," jawaba Kaze.

"Dobe...," kata Sasuke pada Kaze. Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju balkon.

"Do-be..," Kaze membeo. Sepertinya kata itu membuatnya marah.

"Apa alasan Anda mengatakan saya Dobe, Teme – sama?" kata Kaze yang terlihat menahan amarahnya. Dikeningnya terdapat 4 sudut siku – siku. Sasuke sedikit kaget terlihat tipis di wajahnya.

"Te-me.." Sasuke membeo. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Kaze yang masih menahan amarah karena tidak terima dia dikatakan dobe.

"Naruto.."

TSUZUKU

Selesai chapter 3. Gimana ceritanya? Menarik nggak?

Nggak menarik, ya? Kalau gak menarik, mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca...

Mind to review?

Review please...

HN


	4. Chapter 4

Halo, minna-san...

Saya kembali lagi dengan fict saya yang abal ini..hehehehe..jelek, ya? Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya dan terima kasih juga bagi silent reader yang sudah membaca serta yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya.

Maaf kelamaan update..

Kalau ingin membacanya, saya ucapkan

Selamat membaca..

**My Butler is My Lost Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X FemNaru**

**WARNING : Abal, gaje, miss typo, dll.**

_Chapter 4_

"Naruto.." lirih Sasuke sambil menatap tidak percaya pada Kaze.

"Eh?" Kaze heran.

"Apa tadi yang kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju Kaze. Kaze sedikit mundur karena Sasuke kelihatannya ingin mengintimidasinya. Sasuke mengcengkram bahu Kaze sambil menatap Kaze dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Apa tadi yang **kaukatakan**?" tanya Sasuke pada Kaze dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Kaze sedikit takut karena perbuatan Sasuke dan sedikit merasa kesakitan karena bahunya makin dicengkram kuat oleh Sasuke.

"A-aku ti-tidak..." perkataan Kaze belum selesai tapi Sasuke memotongnya.

"Kau tadi membilang '**teme**'," ucap Sasuke pada Kaze tanpa mengubah posisinya. Kaze merasa tidak bisa berbohong pada tuannya. Kaze menunduk sedangkan sasuke masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Maafkan saya, Uchiha – sama, saya..." belum selesai Kaze berbicara, Sasuke kembali memotong ucapan Kaze.

"**Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar**," kata Sasuke dengan menekan seluruh kata yang dia ucapkan. Kaze mengangkat kepalanya. Kaze menatap mata Sasuke.

"La-lalu apa.?" tanya Kaze dengan sedikit terbata karena melihat mata onix yang mengintimidasi.

"**Katakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya**," kata Sasuke masih tetap menatap Kaze. Kaze bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Bu-bukankah sa-saya sudah me-mengatakannya ta-tadi, Sasuke – sama?" ucap Kaze terbata pada Sasuke.

"**Bukan yang itu, Dobe**," kata Sasuke pada Kaze. Kaze kesal dengan sebutan itu tapi apa boleh buat Sasuke adalah majikannya.

"**Apakah hanya itu yang kau ingat? Selain kau seorang anggota mafia, tidak ada lagi yang kau ingat?**" tanya Sasuke pada Kaze.

"Ti-dak ada, Sasuke – sama," jawab Kaze.

"**Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku TEME, Dobe?**" tanya Sasuke.

"Ka-karena terkadang kau memang _b-brengsek_," jawab Kaze dengan terbata dan kata terakhir hampir tidak terdengar.

"Apa kau bilang, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit melembek karena tidak mendengar kata terakhir.

"Brengsek," kata Kaze dengan wajah sedikit kesal karena sudah beberapa kali dia dipanggil 'dobe'. Sebegitu bodohnyakah dia?

"Apa?!" seru Sasuke.

"Apa aku perlu mengejanya, Teme-sama?Hm?" tanya Kaze pada Sasuke yang sedikit mengendurkan cengkaraman pada bahu Kaze. Sasuke akhirnya menunduk pasrah. Tangannya masih tetap di bahu Kaze.

"Aku brengsek..," tanya atau mengkin lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan dari Sasuke. Saat mengucapkan kata itu, terdengar sedikit rasa bersalah dalam nada bicaranya. Kaze ingin menjawab pernyataan Sasuke tapi seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke dengan paksa.

BRRAAKK..

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar oleh Itachi. Ditangannya ada beberapa lembar kertas. Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke melepas cengkramannya dan menatap Itachi.

"Sepertinya saya harus keluar, saya permisi dulu, Sasuke – sama," kata Kaze pada Sasuke dan keluar. Itachi menatap Kaze mulai dari membungkuk hormat sampai keluar dari kamar itu. Sebelum keluar, Kaze membungkuk hormat pada Itachi yang sudah berada di sebelah tempat tidur dan menutup pintu.

Setelah Kaze benar – benar tidak ada dikamar itu, Itachi membuka suara.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa ini benar?" tanya Itachi sambil mengancungkan kertas yang tadi dia pegang. Sasuke diam dan menunduk.

"Aku tanya, apakah ini benar?!" tanya Itachi dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar," kata Sasuke pelan namun masih dapat didengar Itachi.

"Kenapa kau bilang tidak benar? Kakashi mengatakan bahwa ini semua benar," tanya Itachi.

"Kalau itu benar, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," jawab Itachi. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dan kalau hal itu terjadi, apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Itachi diam.

"Jawab aku, aniki," kata Sasuke dengan nada memaksa. Itachi masih diam.

"Semakin hari, semakin tidak percaya aku bahwa dia adalah 'dia'. Dia bukan Naruto. Dia sudah mati dalam kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Tidak mungkin itu dia," kata Sasuke dengan nada sedih dan wajah tak dapat diartikan. Itachi berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jikalau hal itu terjadi, aku akan berusaha supaya dia mengingat kembali," jawaba Itachi.

"Kalau hal itu tidak berguna?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku akan membuat kenangan baru," jawab Itachi dengan tegas.

"Akan kubuat suatu kisah yanga baru jika dia melupakan kisah yang lama. Tak peduli apa statusnya di rumah ini dan apa pekerjaannya," kata Itachi lagi dengan tegas. Sasuke sedikit terbelak mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Aku percaya pada apa yang dikertas ini. Dan kau juga harus percaya bahwa dia adalah tunanganmu," kata Itachi lagi dan lagi.

"Buatlah keputusanmu segera," kata Itachi lagi dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke masih berdiri memikirkan tiap ucapan Itachi.

( 'o') (0_0 )

Malam hari pun tiba, saatnya untuk mengerjakan tugas – tugas sekolah yang memuakkan. Kaze sedang sibuk dengan tugas – tugas sekolahnya. Sebagai butler dari seorang Uchiha, dia juga rajin dan pintar seperti majikannya. Jadi, disinilah dia sekarang, dikamarnya mengerjakan segunung pr.

CKLEKK..

Pintu terbuka tanpa diketuk. Kaze, pemilik kamar, masih tetap bergulat dengan prnya sehingga tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sasuke, si pembuka pintu, memperhatikan Kaze yang sedang mengerjakan pr. Merasa diperhatikan orang lain, Kaze mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugasnya ke si pemerhati.

"Sasuke-sama," kata Kaze sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" tanya Kaze lagi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan tidak jelasnya. Untuk jawaban yang satu ini, Kaze tidak mengerti.

"Apa ada yang perlu aku kerjakan, Sasuke – sama?" tanya Kaze kemudian setelah mendengar jawaban tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian keluar dari kamar Kaze.

"Temukan dirimu yang sebenarnya," kata Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kaze. Kaze bingung dengan pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Dia sudah memberitahu siapa sebenarnya dia. Tapi apa yang dimaksud dengan pernyataan tadi itu yang dibingungkan oleh Kaze.

d( ' ') ('o' )

_Disekolah.._

_Pagi hari.._

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari semua cewek yang sedang menuju kelasnya atau hanya sekedar lewat untuk memperhatikan dia. Kaze sekali – kali membalas sapaan dari orang lain untuk dirinya. Tak terasa ternyata sudah sampai dikelas.

KRIINNGG..

Baru saja sampai dikelas, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Mereka berangkat sedikit kesiangan. Dan dimulailah proses belajar mengajar.

SKIP TIME

KRIINNGG...

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir sekaligus bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Hal yang paling ditunggu seluruh siswa. Mungkin. Seluruh kelas sudah keluar kecuali kelas XII A1 yang masih di dalam kelas.

Seseorang berdiri didepan kelas sambil memegang selembat kertas ditangannya. Hyuuga Neji, pemegang selembar kertas tersebut, ketua kelas dari XII A1 dan juga ketua OSIS KIHS, sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Perhatian. Surat tentang perpisahan sekaligus kelulusan kita sudah diberikan," kata Neji dari depan kelas.

"Cepat kali," kata siswi berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura.

"Merepotkan," ucap siswa yang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Menyebalkan," ucap siswa yang memiliki sebuah tato di dahinya, Gaara.

"Apa acaranya?" tanya siswi dengan rambut cepol 2, Tenten.

Suara – suara lain sudah terdengar. Neji melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Tahun ini kepala sekolah yang menentukan. Sengaja dipercepat biar ada waktu untuk mempersiapkannya. Itu alasannya," Lanjut Neji dari depan.

"Acaranya, pesta dansa dengan menggunakan topeng. Pilih masing – masing pasangan kalian dan persiapkan apa yang perlu dipersiapkan," kata Neji lagi dan mulailah terjadi bisik – bisik diantara semua siswi di kelas itu.

"Kapan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"17 Mei. Cukup sekian kalian boleh keluar," kata Neji. Setelah selesai pengumuman itu mereka keluar. Tinggal 2 orang yang berada di kelas itu. Sasuke dan Kaze masih di dalam kelas. Sasuke sedang membereskan peralatan belajarnya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena pengumuman itu. Kaze berdiri di depan pintu menunggu Sasuke selesai dan keluar.

...

Sasuke dan Kaze sudah berada di mobil untuk balik ke duduk santai di belakang sambil menatap keluar dengan tatapan kosong. Kaze sedang mengemudi. Kaze melihat Sasuke dari spion dan buka suara.

"Ada yang Anda pikirkan?" tanya Kaze sambil fokus mengemudi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Tentang acara itu?" tanya Kaze lagi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Anda tidak punya pasangan?" tanya Kaze lagi yang menyebabkan Sasuke memberkan sebuah death glare pada Kaze melalui spion. Sedangkan yang diberikan tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan itu.

"Apa perlu kucarikan, Sasuke – sama?" tanya Kaze lagi.

"Kau sendiri belum punya, bukan?" tanya balik Sasuke. Kaze diam tak menjawab.

"Dasar dobe. Dirimu sendiri belum, gimana kau mencari untuk majikanmu? Heh?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan sebuah senyum mengejek.

"Aku..Aku mungkin saja dapat..Lagian..." Kaze gagap menjawab hingga dia menggantungkan sendiri kalimat yang mau dia ucapkan. Kaze bingung mau menjawaba apa. Senyum mengejek diwajah Sasuke makin terlihat jelas.

"Lagain apa?" tanya Sasuke. Kaze jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau mau mengajak perempuan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kaze makin bingung.

"Padahal kau seorang perempuan," kata Sasuke dan membuat wajah Kaze sedikit merah menahan malu. Saat melihat wajah Kaze yang memerah sedikit, ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa.

"Mau panjangkan rambut?, tanya Sasuke lagi. Kaze makin malu.

"Panjangkan saja biar..,"kata Sasuke mengantung kalimatnya.

"...bisa berpasangan dengan laki – laki waktu perpisahan nanti.. hmmph..," lanjut Sasuke sambil menahan ketawa ketika melihat wajah Kaze yang sudah merah padam menahan malu.

( XD) ( 0 0)

Setelah sampai di mansion, Kaze segera berlari ke kamarnya dan merilekskan dirinya yang sedikit lelah sebelum menyiapkan apa yang diperlukan oleh Sasuke. Kaze masih memikirkan kejadian tadi dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Daripada memikirkan itu, Kaze langsung menganti bajunya dengan pakaian butlernya dan pergi ke kamar Sasuke untuk mempersiapkan apa – apa saja yang dia perlukan.

SKIP TIME

Tak terasa, Kaze sudah 9 bulan bekerja di mansion Uchiha sebagai butler. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Mulai dari kejahilan Sasuke padanya, Itachi yang memperlakukannya layaknya seorang adik dan banyak lagi yang dia tidak bisa lupakan.

Dan tak terasa sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Semua siswa kelas XII A1 tampak tenang – tenang saja. Berbeda dengan Kaze yang mulai dari tadi pagi sedikit gelisah. Kegelisahannya masih tetap ada hingga pelajaran terakhir. Teman – temannya yang lain tidak menyadari kegelisahannya karena dia menyimpan rapat – rapat kegelisahannya. Ujian kelulusan 3 hari lagi. Perpisahan 10 hari lagi.

Pagi hari Kaze mendapat sebuah surat tanpa nama pengirim yang ditujukan padanya. Isi surat itu adalah

_Waktu perpisahan adalah waktu yang terindah  
Kepulanganmu akan membuahkan sesuatu untuk tuanmu  
Nantikanlah saat musang mencuri anak ayam dari induknya_

Singkat tapi padat dan mengancam. Kaze mengerti benar apa maksud dari surat itu. Kaze ingin memberitahunya pada Sasuke tapi dia tidak bisa karena itu akan membuatnya sedikit takut mungkin.

KRIINNG...

Bel berbunyi pertanda pulang sekaligus mengakhiri lamunan Kaze. Kaze membereskan peralatan belajarnya. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada guru, semua siswa keluar untuk pulang. Kaze menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu.

Sasuke melirik Kaze yang berada di pintu. Setelah memanggul tasnya, Sasuke berjalan kearah Kaze dan melewatinya. Kaze mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke membuka suara duluan.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke – sama" jawab Kaze.

"Tentang perpisahan itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi tidak memperdulikan jawaban Kaze tadi.

"Tidak," jawab Kaze dan setelah pembicaraan itu suasana menjadi hening.

"Bicarakan nanti di kamar," kata Sasuke dengan sedikit nada perintah. Kaze hanya mampu menjawab iya karena tidak bisa lagi menghindar dari nada itu.

( . .) ( ' ')

_Di kamar Sasuke.._

Kaze berdiri sekitar 3 meter dibelakang Sasuke yang berada di balkon kamar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Ini," jawab Kaze sambil memberikan sebuah surat yang tadi pagi dia dapatkan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Setelah membawaca surat itu, dia tampak santai saja.

"Kau boleh melanjutkan kegiatanmu yang lain," kata Sasuke pada Kaze. Kaze memberi hormat dan keluar dari kamar itu. Setelah Kaze keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah kamar dan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk.

Itachi yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu yang tiba – tiba dibuka tanpa mengetuk. Dia tahu siapa yang datang. Sasuke selalu masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengetuk.

"kita perlu bicara," kata Sasuke ketika sudah berada di samping Itachi.

"Tentang?" tanya Itachi.

"Ini," jawab Sasuke sambil memberikan surat yang diberikan Kaze tadi padanya. Itachi mengambil dan membacanya dengan seksama. Sasuke duduk di ranjang Itachi sambil menunggu respon dari Itachi. Itachi tampak berpikir setelah membaca surat itu.

"Kau tahu siapa yang dimaksud?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang duduk di ranjang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jawab yang jelas," kata Itachi dengan sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Tahu, baka aniki," jawab Sasuke dengan malasnya. Itachi sabar menghadapi adiknya yang satu ini.

"Korban disini, kau," kata Itachi sambil menatap surat itu.

"Hn?"

"'Anak ayam' itu kau," kata Itachi lagi .

"Bukannya Kaze?" tanya Sasuk balik.

"Tidak. Kaze adalah 'induk'," jawab Itachi.

"Tidak terbalik?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Nggak. Lebih baik kita konfirmasi dengan si Rubah Garang," jawaba Itachi yang mengundang tanda tanya dari Sasuke.

"Kyuubi," kata Itachi lagi seakan menjawab pertanyaan di kepala Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Kok bisalah, Kaze tahan dengan tingkahmu?" tanya Itachi heran sambil melihat Sasuke.

_Sementara di dapur..._

"Hacthi.." Kaze bersin di dapur. Untung dia sendiri disini, kalau tidak mungkin kepala koki akan menyuruhnya keluar untuk istirahat.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan aku," gumam Kaze.

"Untung belum ku keluarkan," gumam Kaze lagi sambil mengambil beberapa bahan makanan.

_Kembali ke kamar Itachi.._

"Hn," jawab Sasuke lagi yang membuat Itachi harus cukup sabar menghadapinya. Daripada menanggapi adiknya, lebih baik dia menelepon Kyuubi.

_Kantor Kepolisian Konoha..._

Drrtt..Drrtt...Drrtt..

Handphone Kyuubi bergetar diatas meja kerjanya. Kyuubi mengambil handphonenya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang menelepon.

_Keriput calling..._

TIT.

"Apa, Keriput?" tanya Kyuubi dengan garang.

"..."

"Langsung saja."

"..."

"Besok aku datang."

"..."

"Hm," balas Kyuubi dan menutup teleponnya. Setelah menutup teleponnya, dia berpikir. 'Surat ancaman.. untuk butler?! Kenapa harus ke butlernya? Aneh si pengancam. Udahlah besok dilihat,' batin Kyuubi.

Tsuzuku...

Udah bacakan...

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus? Jelak? Konfliknya gak terasa? Menarik?

Maafkan daku si author yang kurang berpengalaman ini. Maaf kelamaan update karena pr yang terlalu banyak dan sudah kembali ke sekolah. Yah mungkin sedikit lama akan update untuk chapie berikutnya.

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Halo, minna-san...

Saya kembali lagi dengan fict saya ini. terima kasih juga bagi readers yang sudah membaca dan memberi semangat untuk saya serta yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya.

Kalau ingin membacanya, saya ucapkan

Selamat membaca..

**My Butler is My Lost Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X FemNaru**

**WARNING : Abal, gaje, miss typo, dll.**

_Chapter __5_

_Esok harinya.._

_Uchiha Mansion.._

"Mana suratnya,Put?" tanya Kyuubi dengan garang saat berada di kamar Itachi.

"Sabar. Lagi cari," jawab Itachi sambil mengobrak – abrik mejanya.

"Kamar pun kayak kapal pecah," gumam Kyuubi saambil berjalan menuju balkon kamar.

"Akhirnya dapat juga," kata Itachi sambil memegang sebuah surat di tangannya. Itachi menyerahkannya kepada Kyuubi.

"Kamarmu berantakan," kata Kyuubi sambi mengambil surat itu dengan kasar dari tangan Itachi.

"Cari dokumen yang hilang kemarin," jawab Itachi sambil membereskan kamar itu. Kyuubi membaca isi surat itu di balkon kamarnya. Tak beberapa lama Itachi sudah selesai membereskan kamarnya dan segera menuju balkon kamarnya diman Kyuubi berada.

"Saat acara perpisahan," gumam Kyuubi tidak jelas.

"Hn?" Itachi bingung.

"Saat perpisahan sekolah," ulangi Kyuubi lagi dengan memperbesar sedikit volume suaranya.

"Kapan Sasuke melakukan acara perpisahan?" tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi.

"9 hari lagi dari sekarang," jawab Itachi.

"Napa?" tanya Itachi lagi yang memunculkan sebuah sewotan di keningnya.

"**Kau mau adikmu mati?**" katanya sambil menahan kesal akibat terlalu lamanya loading otak Itachi. Itachi bergidik ngeri mendengar suara itu.

"Ng-nggak. Kok tahu kalau Sasuke yang diincar?," jawab dan tanyanya sambil terbata.

"Aku ini polisi, Keriput. Jadi aku tahu. Serahkan semuanya padaku, kau tinggal mengawasi saja mereka," kata Kyuubi lagi sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamar Itachi. Kyuubi terhenti ketika Itachi bertanya.

"Mereka?" tanya Itachi yang membuat sebuah sewotan kembali muncul di keningnya.

"Sasuke dan Kaze," kata Kyuubi sambil menahan kesal.

"Kau sayangkan sama dia?" tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi.

"Yah," jawab Itachi. Kyuubi mau memegang gagang pintu kamar Itachi kembali terhenti karena Itachi memanggilnya.

"Kyu, mau kemana?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah polosnya. Kyuubi sduah amat kesal berusaha untuk tidak melempar keluar Itachi dari kamarnya.

"Pulang," jawab Kyuubi dan memegang gagang pintu dan membuka pintu itu.

"Kok cepat kali?" tanya Itachi dan sukses membuat Kyuubi teramat kesal.

"**EMANGNYA MAU NGAPAIN LAGI?**" tanya Kyuubi dengan berteriak sambil memberikan sebuah deathglare yang dapat membuat seseorang lari terbirit- birit. Itachi yang melihatnya segera menjawab.

"Ti-tidak. apa.. Ka-kau.. boleh.. pu-pulang," kata Itachi cepat – cepat. Mendengar jawaban itu, segera Kyuubi keluar dari kamar itu dan balik ke mansion Namikaze.

dd( O.O)b ('- ' )

_4 hari kemudian…_

Setelah pembicaraanya dengan Kyuubi, Itachi lebih memperhatikan Sasuke dan Kaze. Takut akan terjadi sesuatu. Tak terasa hari dimana dijanjikan si pengancam telah tiba. Penjagaan semakin hari semakin diperketat. Penjagaan dimulai pada hari setelah pembicaraan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan hal itu karena kebebasannya dibatasi. Yang mengemudikan mobil untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah adalah seorang polisi bukan lagi Kaze karena alasan keamanan. Kaze duduk disebelahnya. Itupun karena dipaksa Sasuke. Selama 5 hari ujian sekolah, pasti ada saja yang mengawasinya dari luar kelas. Menyebalkan. Selesai ujian baik Sasuke maupun Kaze mereka tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah.

Mereka baru diijinkan keluar pun baru hari ini. Hari dimana pelaksanaan perpisahan. Hari ini mereka bersiap – siap. Satu hal yang kurang. Tuan dan butler sama saja. Sama – sama belum siap. Persiapan mereka yang kurang adalah pasangan.

Pasangan. Majikan dan butler sama – sama tidak punya pasangan. Alasannya sederhana saja. Sasuke tidak punya pasangan karena dia tidak suka melihat tingkah siswi disekolahnya. Kaze tidak punya pasangan karena dia adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi hal itu tak terlalu mereka pikirkan.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu, tibalah waktu yang ditentukan.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Kaze mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke . Setelah mendapat ijin masuk, Kaze masuk kedalam kamar. Tampak Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan pakaiannya. Jas hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka, celana hitam, sepau pantofel hitam dan kemeja putih melekat di tubuhnya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah topeng dansa sederhana berwarna biru dongker dan dasi kupu – kupu yang belum disimpul. Pakaian Kaze sama persis dengan pakaian Sasuke tapi Kaze mengancing jasnya dan memakai dasi biasa berwarna hitam.

"Sebentar lagi kita berangkat, Sasuke – sama, Acara dimulai tepat pukul 6 di Aula sekolah. Jadi kita harus bergegas," kata Kaze. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukannya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Kaze mengikutinya.

( ' ') ( ' ')

Kyuubi tampak menunggu di mobilnya yang berada digerbang mansion Uchiha. Hari in dia akan mengantar Sasuke dan Kaze ke sekolah mereka.

"Cepat naik," kata Kyuubi dari mobinya begitu melihat Sasuke dan Kaze keluar dari mansion. Sasuke dan Kaze masuk kedalam. Sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke berbicara.

"Duduk dibelakang, pakaikan dasiku," kata Sasuke dan masuk kedalam mobil. Kaze yang hendak duduk didepan disebelah kusir pengemudi menutup pintu depan dan masuk kembali mobil tapi duduk dibelakang bersama Sasuke. Mobil dijalankan.

Hening. Kyuubi yang sedang asik mengemudi melihat kebelakang dengan spion. Ternyata Kaze sedang memakai dasi Sasuke.

"Dasar anak manja," ejek Kyuubi pelan. Sasuke dan Kaze mendengarnya.

"Aku gak tahu pakainya," balas Sasuke.

"Kok dipakai?" tanya Kyuubi dambil melirik Sasuke dari kaca spion.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang bingung mencari jawabannya.

"Mau gaya?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Diamlah. Dan cepat antar kami," kata Sasuke.

"Memangnya aku supirmu, Baka?" tanya Kyuubi yang kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Hari ini, iya," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Aku bukan supirmu, Chick Butt. Camkan itu" kata Kyuubi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan ketidakjelasannya yang mengakibatkan munculnya sewotan di kepala Kyuubi.

"Turun. Sudah sampai," kata Kyuubi sambil menghentikan mobilnya digerbang belakang sekolah. Belakang sekolah terasa sepi karena semua siswa kelas XII masuk dari gerbang depan. Sasuke dan Kaze turun. Tanpa permisi Kyuubi sudah pergi secepat kilat. Sasuke dan Kaze melihat hal itu hanya bisu saja tanpa komentar.

"Ayo," kata Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan kearah aula sekolah. Kaze berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Mereka melewati gedung sekolah mereka. Sebelum mencapai pintu aula, mereka memakai topeng mereka. Sasuke memakai topeng biru dogkernya yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Kaze juga memakai topengnya yang dia ambil dari kantong celananya. Topeng yang diberikan oleh Sasuke untuk dirinya berwarna biru laut seperti warna matanya. Setelah memakai topeng itu mereka kembali berjalan kearah aula. Sebelum melangkah kedalam, mereka sudah menerima teriakan- teriakan dari fans Sasuke.

"SASUKE-SAMAAAA."

"KYYYAAAA. SASUKE – SAMAAAAA."

"SASUKE – SAMA KERRREEEEENNNNNN."

Sasuke menghiraukan teriakan –teriakan itu dan masuk ke aula sekolah yag memiliki 2 tingkat.

'Dari mana mereka tahu?' tanya Sasuke dalam batin. Setelah mengingat apa yang terlalu mencolok dari dirinya, rambutnya yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah Sasuke The Most Wanted Person. Setelah mengetahui apa yang mencolok, Sasuke menghembus nafasnya pelan.

Fans Sasuke mengikuti dia kedalam. Sesampai di aula, Sasuke menarik Kaze lari untuk menghindari gerombolan fansnya yang semakin bertambah karena yang berada didalam juga ikut keluar untuk melihatnya. Karena melihat Sasuke lari, fansnya juga ikut lari mengejar mereka. Kaze yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah ditarik Sasuke dan mengikuti Sasuke. Ketika sudah sampai di tengah aula yang kebetulan ramai, Sasuke memutar haluannya ke arah kanan dan terus berlari. Diujung terdapat sebuah tangga untuk keatas. Mereka naik keatas dan berhenti diatas. Ternyata tidak ada orang diatas dan tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka diatas.

"Akhirnya….," gumam Sasuke sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersenggal – senggal. Kemudian dia melirik Kaze yang sedang tersenggal – senggal.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke. Kaze menarik nafas panjang dan mejawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Iya, aku baik – baik saja," jawab Kaze. Setelah mendengar jawaban Kaze, Sasuke melihat kearah bawah. Dibawah para fans girl Sasuke sedang mencari – cari Sasuke. Dari atas nampak semua kegiatan yang dilakukan siswa kelas XII. Kaze mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan tampaklah seluruh kegiatan – kegiatan yang terjadi dibawah.

Sasuke terus mengamati hingga acara dimulai.

"Selamat malam. Terima kasih sudah bla..bla..bla," seorang MC membuka acara itu. Sasuke dan Kaze mengamatinya dalam diam. Acara demi acara mereka lewati dalam diam hingga acara puncak dilaksanakan. Saatnya berdansa.

"Mau dansa?" tanya Sasuke spontan dengan tangan kanan terulur kerah Kaze. Kaze segera memalingkan wajahnya dari suasana dibawah dan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutu dalam hati kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sasuke berharap –harap cemas. Kaze menerima uluran tangan itu. Sasuke sendiri kaget karena dia pikir dia akan ditolak.

"Keinginan Sasuke – sama adalah perintah bagiku," jawab Kaze yang membuat Sasuke miris mendengarnya. Tapi tidak nampak karena dia memakai topeng.

'Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar, Kaze,' Sasuke membatin. Sejenak dia menikmati tangan Kaze yang lebih kecil dari tangannya yang dia pegang. Hangat. Itu yang dia rasa. Rasa hangat yang dia rindukan. Seperti rasa hangat yang diberikan ibunya dan 'dia'.

"Bagaimanapun kau seorang perempuan, Kaze," lirih Sasuke yang tak dapat didengar oleh Kaze. Setelah menikmati rasa hangat itu, Sasuke mulai berdansa dengan Kaze.

( '_') (^_^ )

Acara dilakukan selama 3 jam dan sekarang sudah selesai dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah mobil milik Uchiha. Kaze dan Sasuke duduk dibelakang. Mereka sudah melepas topeng mereka. Dan supirnya sekarang adalah seorang polisi. Didepan dan belakang mobil mereka juga terdapat mobil tapi bukan mobil Uchiha. Mobil polisi polos tanpa sirene yang mengawasi mereka. Polisi itu diperintahkan oleh Kyuubi.

Malam ini jalan sepi karena sudah larut malam. Daerah yang mereka lewati sekarang adalah daerah yang banyak pohonnya. Daerah yang selalu mereka lewati unuk ke mansion. Biasanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai mansion. Sasuke yang menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong sambil menopang dagu tidak memperdulikan suasana itu. Kaze juga begitu tapi pandangannya tidak kosong dan tidak menopang dagu. Kaze sedang berpikir apakah benar surat yang diberikan kepadanya? Supir masih tetap fokus dengan keadaan jalan.

Hening.. Hingga tiba- tiba…

"SASUKE – SAMA MENUNDUK!" teriak Kaze tiba – tiba dan memeluk Sasuke dan segera menunduk.

THUSS..

CRACKK..

Supir kaget mendengar teriakan Kaze dan suara peluru yang menembus kaca jendela. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Tidak sampai disitu kekagetan supir, Kaze dan Sasuke. Mobil yang berada didepan diledakkan dengan sebuah peluru yang mengenai tangki minyaknya.

DUUAAR..

Dengan sigap supir membanting stir kearah kanan. Sasuke dan Kaze masih tetap dengan posisi mereka. Kaze masih tetap melindungi Sasuke karena itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang butler.

Kaze mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon Kyuubi. Setelah terhubung, Kaze ingin berbicara malah dikagetkan dengan suara tembakan dan terhentinya mobil yang berada dibelakang mereka. Kaze menoleh kebelakang. Kaze terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya polisi yang berada dimobil itu sudah tewas. Dan setelah itu, mobil itu meledak.

Kaze, yang masih tetap melindungi Sasuke, ingin berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya ditelepon, malah tidak jadi. Dia mendengar suara tembakan dan tembakan itu menembus kaca depan mobil. Peluru yang ditembakkan bersarang di kepala supir. Seketika itu juga sopir itu meninggal. Mobil hilang kendali dan menabrak sebuah pohon.

BRAAKK..

….

_Kantor Kepolisian Konoha…_

Kyuubi berada dikantornya sedang membahas kasus itu.

Drrrtt…Drrrttt..Drrtt..

Kyuubi mengambil handphonenya yang berada di meja kerjanya dan melihat nama pemanggil.

_Kaze calling…_

TIT..

"Moshi –moshi. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi

"_DUUAARRR…"_

"Halo… Apa yang terjadi? Kaze?!" teriak Kyuubi.

"…"

"Kaze jawab!" teriak Kyuubi lagi.

"_CRACKK.."_

"Kaze, Suara apa itu?!" tanya Kyuubi lagi dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

"_BRAAKK,"_ Setelah mendengar suara itu, mata Kyuubi membulat.

"Lacak nomor ini sekarang!" perintah Kyuubi dengan nada khawatir yang sangat jelas kepada polisi lain yang memeang dipersiapkan untuk kasus ini.

"Kami sudah melacaknya, Pak. ketika Anda memulai pembicaraan tadi. Lokasinya berada di Hutan Konoha. 2 km dari awal Hutan Konoha," jawab salah seorang polisi.

"Kirimkan bala bantuan kesana dan hubungi pihak yang disana. Tanya mengapa mereka tidak membantu! Dan kirim ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran kesana!" perintah Kyuubi dengan suara lantang sedikit berteriak. Mendengar perintah itu semua yang ada disana bergerka dengan cepat. Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan kantor untuk menyusul kesana.

….

Terlihat Kaze dan Sasuke berlari didalam hutan Konoha. Mereka berhasil keluar dari mobil itu. Sasuke tidak apa – apa sedangkan Kaze, kepalanya berdarah tapi dia masih bisa berlari. Kaze menarik Sasuke untuk lari. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saja. Terus berlari hingga akhirnya mereka dihentikan oleh seseorang yang menggunakan topeng burung hantu dan membawa sebuah pedang dibelakangnya.

"Serahkan dia padaku," kata orang itu. Mendengar perkataan itu, segera Kaze menyembunyikan Sasuke dibalik punggungnya. Sasuke merasa dia tidak berguna, lemah dan penakut. Kenapa harus dia yang dilindungi? Itu pertanyaan yang terus berputar dikepalanya.

"Ternyata lebih rumit dari yang kubayangkan. Tapi.. AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKANYA PADAMU," balas Kaze dengan menekan 5 kata terakhir.

"Serahkan sebelum terlambat," katanya lagi dengan tenang.

"TIDAK AKAN," kata Kaze lagi. Seketika muncul lima orang dari belakang orang bertopeng itu. Lima orang itu menggunakan topeng yang berbeda – beda tapi tidak membawa pedang. Seketika orang langsung menyerang Kaze.

Sebuah pukulan melayang kearahnya tetapi dihindari dengan mudah. Dari sisi kanan, datang tendangan begitu juga dari sisi kiri. Kaze menghindarinya dengan melompat. Sebelum dia melompat, dia mendorong pelan Sasuke kebelakang sehingga terhindar dari serangan itu. Karena Kaze melompat, kedua orang itu saling melukai. Sebelum mendarat, satu orang dari mereka melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah Kaze. Kaze menangkisnya dengan meyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya. Satu orang lagi berada di belakangnya sudah bersiap juga dengan sebuah pukulan. Kaze tidak dapat menghindari pukulan itu karena dia berada diposisi yang sulit.

BUGH..

Tulang punggungnya kena sehingga dia jatuh dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Kaze kembali berdiri. Dia mencari Sasuke yang tadi sengaja dia dorong. Dan ternyata sudah ada yang menahan Sasuke. Orang yang bertopeng burung hantu itu telah menahan duduk berlutut menghadap kearah Kaze yang bangkit berdiri. Kaze menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. 5 orang yang tadi menyerang Kaze sekarang sudah berada di depan Kaze untuk menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Bunuh dia," kata orang yang bertopeng itu. 2 kata itu mengagetkan Sasuke. Dan 5 orang tadi segera menyerang Kaze.

"HENTIKAN," teriak Sasuke.

DUGH.. Pukulan pertama yang mengarah ke wajah Kaze dapat ditangkis.

BUGH.. Pukulan kedua mengenai perutnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU," kata Sasuke sambil meronta. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Kaze. Sebenarnya Sasuke menaruh sedikit perasaan suka padanya. Bagaimanapun Kaze adalah seorang perempuan.

DUGH… Pukulan ketiga kearah wajahnya lagi dapat ditangkis.

DUAKHH…

BRAAKK…

Duggh..

Sebuah tendangan mengenai perut Kaze dan membuat Kaze mengenai sebuah pohon. Punggungnya yang pertama mengenai pohon itu yang kemudian disusul dengan kepalanya. Sesaat setelah kepalanya terbentur, sekelebat bayangan muncul di otaknya. Bayangan tentang dirinya, Sasuke, Kyuubi, Itachi, orangtuanya, orangtua Sasuke dan kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Kaze sedikit terbelak ketiak bayangan itu muncul. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Kaze masih bisa berdiri dengan kepala menunduk kebawah. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan dan berdiri tegak. Kaze menahan rasa sakit yang dia terima sebelumnya. Baru saja bisa berdiri dengan tegak, 5 orang tadi datang untuk melawannya.

Sasuke terus memberontak biar dia lepas dan membantu Kaze. Si penahan mungkin sengaja tidak membuatnya tidur untuk menyaksikan kejadian ini. Sasuke melihat perkelahian itu dengan khawatir. Bagaimanapun Kaze adalah seorang perempuan. Walau daya tahannya sudah seperti daya tahan laki – laki, tidak mungkin dia bisa melawan 5 orang itu sekaligus. Sasuke melihat salah seorang dari mereka yang tadi terlempar karena tendangan Kaze mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil. Dia ingin menusuk Kaze.

"KAZE AAAWWW…."

JLEB… Terlambat sudah.

"..WAAASS," teriak Sasuke. Peringatannya terlambat diakeluarkan. Sekarang matanya terbelak melihat Kaze yang sudah tertusuk sebuah pisau. Ternyata Kaze ditusuk dari belakang mengenai pinggangnya tapi . Kemudian pisau itu ditarik oleh pemiliknya.

SShhh..

Darah segar mengalir dari pinggang Kaze. Kaze meringgis kesakitan. Belum sempat untuk menarik nafas, dia hajar lagi. Kali ini dia tidak bisa melawan karena lukanya. Dia hanya bisa mengelak karena dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melawan. Sesekali Kaze melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang memberontak.

BUGGH..

Sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya hingga membuatnya terlempar. Tak sampai disitu, ketika menabrak pohon seorang dari mereka memberikan pukulan ke paerutnya.

BUGGHH…

Pukulan itu sangat keras hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan darah. Kaze jatuh ketanah. Kaze sudah mencapai batasnya, samar – samar mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil namanya. Di usahakannya untuk membuka matanya. Terlihat kelima orang yang menyerangnya tadi pergi kearah yang menahan Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih memberontak diberi obat tidur. Kemudian dia dibawa oleh orang –orang bertopeng itu.

" .ke." kata Kaze lirih.

"A..ku.. ..," lanjut Kaze yang kemudian menutup matanya untuk istirahat sejenak.

…

_Disebuah mobil van…_

"Kami mendapatkannya," kata seseorang yang sedang bertelepon.

"_Segera bawa dia ke markas_," balas seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Baik, Danzou – sama," jawab orang itu dan mematikan teleponnya.

"Setelah mereka memasukkan target, kita ke markas," kata orang itu kepada pengendara mobil van itu.

…..

CKIITTT…

Sebuah mobil lamborgini hitam berhenti ditengah jalan. Dia berhenti karena didepannya terdapat sebuah mobil yang terbakar. Kyuubi, sipengemudi, melajukan kembali mobilnya.

"Bukan itu mobil mereka," gumam Kyuubi. Tak lama kemudian, dia melihat sebuah mobil lagi yang terbakar. Dia lewatinya begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya berhenti di dekat sebuah mobil yang menabrak pohon.

"Itu mobil mereka," gumam Kyuubi. Segera ia keluar dan melihat mobil itu. Dibukanya pintu belakang mobil itu dan kosong. Yang ada hanya pengemudi dan sebuah handphone. Dia duga handphone itu adalha milik Kaze karena yang terkahir mengontaknya adalah Kaze. Kyuubi lihat ke tempat si pengemudi. Ternyata pengemudi itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Kyuubi melihat kearah hutan. Kemudian berjalan kearah hutan itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama tanah yang dia pijak sekarang. Ada noda darah di tanah itu. Tak beberapa lama, beberapa mobil polisi datang dan berhenti dibelakang mobilnya.

Seorang polisi menghampiri Kyuubi. Sebelum polisi itu melapor, Kyuubi sudah memberikan perintah.

"Telusuri hutan ini. Radius 2 km,sekarang," perintah Kyuubi sambil berdiri. Polisi itu memberi hornat dan segera memberitahukan perintah Kyuubi kepada yang lain.

….

_Ditempat Kaze_…

Kaze membuka perlahan – lahan matanya. Dia tidak pingsan. Dia hanya beristirahat sejenak. Didengarnya suara sirene mobil polisi dari jauh. Kaze berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki. Cukup satu kali dia berusaha. Dia berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung. Setelah berdiri, dia mencari sebuah sandaran. Pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu dia dipukul terkahir kali menjadi sandarannya sekarang. Dia sedang berpikir. Apakah dia menemui polisi itu atau pergi. Kalaupun pergi dai harus kemana. Berpikir sejenak dan kemudian dia mendapatkan sesuatu dari ingatannya.

'Aku tahu kemana harus pergi,' Kaze membatin.

"Rumah Kaa-san. Perum Akatsuki," gumam Kaze entah kepada siapa. Setelah mendapat sedikit tenaga, Kaze mulai berjalan makin memasuki hutan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai.

_30 menit kemudian…_

_Ditempat Kyuubi…_

"Lapor, Pak. Kami tidak menemukan mereka. Kami sudah mencari lebih dari radius 2 km," lapor seorang polisi kepada Kyuubi yang telah menunggu lama.

"Pihak yang berada di Hutan Konoha?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Mereka dibius pak. Dan mereka sudah dievakuasi," jawab polisi itu. Mendengar jawaban itu, Kyuubi merasa dia telah gagal dalam kasusnya kali ini. Berpikir. Sekarang dia memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

"Kita lanjutkan besok pagi. Suruh beberapa mengawasi lokasi ini. Yang lain suruh pulang," kata Kyuubi begitu dia selesai dengan pikirannya. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari polisi itu, Kyuubi mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Itachi.

"_Moshi – moshi. Ada apa?" _

"Maaf. Aku gagal melindungi mereka."

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"Besok kujelaskan."

TIT..

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan lokasi itu dengan perasaan marah.

_Ditempat Kaze.._

Akhirnya dia mencapai Perum Akatsuki dengan keadaan seperti mayat hidup. Sekarang dia menuju tempat tujuannya. Setelah sampai di sebuah sebuah rumah ukuran 30 m2 yang didesain minimalis, dia mencari – cari sesuatu dibalik tanaman yang berada dihalaman. Tak lama kemudian dia mendapatkan sebuah kunci yang merupakan kunci rumah itu. Ternyata ingatannya kuat. Dengan langkah yang gontai dia membuka pintu itu. Kemudian dia masuk dan buru –buru mengunci pintu itu. Kaze membuka sepatunya dan masuk kedalam. Setelah masuk, dicarinya saklar untuk menyalakan lampu rumah itu.

Rumah itu bersih dan memiliki sedikit perabotan. Dia menghiraukan keadaan rumah itu yang mungkin sedikit aneh karena selam 2 tahun ditinggal rumah itu masih bersih. Segera dia mencari kotak P3K untuk mengobati lukanya. Setelah mendapat kotak itu, dia segera menuju sebuah sofa di ruang televisi.

Kaze menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa itu dan mulai segera membuka bajunya yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Setelah membuka bajunya, diambilnya beberapa kapas dari kotak P3K untuk membersihkan lukanya. Kaze sedikit kewalahan karena lukanya berada di belakang.

Setelah membersihkan lukanya dengan kapas, diambilnya beberapa kapas lagi dan dituangkannya alkohol ke kapas itu. Dia ambilnya kapas itu dan ditaruhnya ke lukanya tanpa memperdulikan akibat yang dia terima.

"aarrggghhh…" suara kesakitannya dia tahan supaya tidak menimbulkan keributan yang akan membuat tetangga terbangun dan curiga. Masih tetap dia letakkan kapas itu kelukanya. Tak beberapa lama, di lepaskan kapas itu dari lukanya. Beruntung dia, lukanya itu tidak terlalu besar dan berada di pinggir pinggangnya sehingga tidak melukai ginjalnya. Kemudian dia membalut lukanya itu dengan perban.

Setelah selesai megurus luka tusuknya, dia beralih ke kepalanya yang tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah. Ternyata lukanya hanya kecil. Beruntung dia. Setelah dia membersihkan luka itu, Kaze memplesterkan luka itu.

Setelah merawat luka – luka pada tubuhnya, Kaze duduk termenung. Sepertinya dia memutar kembali memori lamanya yang baru dia temukan tadi. Memori lama tentang kecelakaan yang dialaminya 2 tahun yang lalu….

.

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

Akhirnya selesai juga chapie 5. Terasa gak konfliknya? Mau dilanjutkan atau dihentikan? Gimana ceritanya? Ada miss typo? Kalau ada beritahu ya.

Dan saya mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya. Biar makin bagus lagi ceritanya..hehehe… Chapter depan akan membahas semua ingatan Kaze. Tapi yang penting – penting saja. Berminat? Dan mungkin sedikit lama untuk mengupdatenya karena pegunungan pr telah menunggu untuk minta dikerjakan.

Jadi mohon maaf kalau updatenya sedikit lama.

Terima kasih sudah membaca...

Mind to review?

HN


	6. Chapter 6

Halo, minna-san...

Saya kembali lagi dengan fict saya ini. terima kasih juga bagi readers yang sudah membaca dan memberi semangat untuk saya serta yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya.

Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan pikiran kalian dan maaf jika sedikit hancur. Kalau ingin membacanya, saya ucapkan

Selamat membaca..

**My Butler is My Lost Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X FemNaru**

**WARNING : Abal, gaje, miss typo, dll.**

_Ch__apter 6_

_Siang hari…._

_Disebuah mobil…_

"_Kaa-san kita mau kemana?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang digerai. Namikaze Naruto, namanya, menatap seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah yang duduk disebelah Naruto. Perempuan itu Namikaze Kushina yang dikenal sebagai ibu dari Naruto. _

"_Ke rumah Nek Tsunade," jawab Kushina lembut sambil menatap Naruto._

"_Nek Tsunade?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran._

"_Iya. Kita mengambil gaun Naru untuk nanti malam," jawab Kushina lagi._

"_Nanti malam?," tanya Naru dengan polosnya. Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat anaknya yang satu ini._

"_Nanti malam kita akan ke Hotel Uzu untuk merayakan ultah Naru. Dua minggu sebelum itu, kita minta Nek Tsunade untuk menjahitkan gaun untukmu, Naru. Ingatkan?" jelas Kushina panjang lebar._

"_Ohh..Iya. Naru baru ingat Kaa-san. Naru lupa karena banyak tugas dari sekolah. Maaf," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Kushina hanya bisa memaklumi Naruto mengingat sekarang dia duduk di kelas 3 KJHS yang lagi sibuk – sibuknya mengurus tugas._

"_Baguslah kalau Naru sudah ingat. Sekali lagi jangan lupakan hari terpenting dalam hidupmu, Naru-chan," nasihat Kushina sambil membelai kepala Naruto dnegan penuh kasih sayang._

"_Baik, Kaa-san," jawab Naruto antusias._

"_Kita sudah sampai, Namikaze-sama," kata Kotetsu yang merupakan supir keluarga Namikaze._

"_Baiklah, ayo kita turun," ajak Kushina sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil yang disusul oleh Naruto._

_._

_._

"_Baaaa-saaannn," seru Naruto begitu melihat Tsunade dan berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. Kushina yang duduk diruang tamu hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi melihat tingkah Naruto. _

"_Akhirnya kau datang juga Naru-chan," kata Tsunade sambil membalas pelukan Naruto. _

"_Mana Kaa-sanmu?" tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto sambil melepas pelukan mereka. Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Kushina sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu._

"_Apakah aku disini terlalu kecil, Bi?" tanya Kushina sambil berjalan kearah mereka. Tsunade yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meringis._

"_Jadi, gaun Naru-chan sudah selesai?" tanya Kushina langsung to the point._

"_Ah.. Tentu saja sudah. Ayo kita lihat," jawab sekaligus ajak Tsunade. Tsunade mulai berjalan ke salah satu ruangan yang diikuti oleh Naruto dan Kushina._

"_Ini dia gaunnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Naru-chan?" tanya Tsunade sambil memperlihat sebuah gaun. Gaun berwara biru laut yang panjangnya semata kaki._

"_Itu shi terserah Kaa-san saja," kata Naruto sambil melirik Kushina. Merasa diperhaikan Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya yang menatap kagum gaun itu._

"_Pasti ini cocok dengan Naru-chan. Naru-chan mau mencobanya?" tanay Kushiana lembut kepada Naruto._

"_Mau," jawab Naruto. Tsunade memberikan gaun itu kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan bertanya," Kamar ganti dimana, Nek?"_

"_Di sudut ruangan," jawab Tsunade. Setelah Naruto mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan, Naruto segera menuju kamar ganti. Tsunade nita mau bicara sama Kushina malah tidak jadi._

_Drrrttt…Drrttt..Drrrttt…_

_Kushina merogoh tasnya dan mengambil handphonenya. Melihat siapa penelepon, Kushina permisi sebentar._

_Tak lama kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar ganti dengan gaunnya. Tsunade yang menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah selesai berganti, melihat kearah Naruto. Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kagum._

"_Sagat cocok untukmu Naru-chan," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa nyengir._

"_Kaa-san mana, baa-san?" tanya Naruto. _

"_Sebentar lagi datang kok. Kaa-sanmu lagi meerima telepon" jawba Tsunade. Naruto hanya mengangguk – angguk saja tanda mengerti. _

"_Cantik" kata Kushina yang baru muncul dari balik pintu. Naruto dan Tsunade sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Kushina. Tapi itu hanya sebentar saja._

" _Terima kasih, Kaa-san," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. _

"_Kalau begitu, kami ambil gaunnya, Bi," kata Kushina pada Tsunade._

"_Baiklah. Naru-chan ganti baju lagi ya," balas Tsunade kepada Kushina kemudain kepada Naruto._

"_Sebentar, Naru ganti dulu," kata Naruto seraya kembali lagi ke kama ganti. Kushina menatap punggungnya yang kemudian mehilang dari balik pintu kamar ganti. Setelah Naruto mehilang, mulailah bincang – bincang kecil antara Tsunade dan Kushina._

_SKIP TIME…_

_Petang hari.._

_Kediaman Namikaze…_

"_Naru-chan cepat. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Tou-san dan Kyuu-nii sudah kesana duluan," seru Kushina dari balik pintu kamar Naruto._

"_Iya, Kaa-san. Sebentar lagi Naru siap," balas Naruto yang sudah mengenakan gaunnya dan sebuah handphone ditangannya._

"_Kaa-san tunggu dibawah," kata Kushina lagi dan kemudian turun ke bawah._

"_Teme, sabar. Bentar lagi aku datang," kata Naruto sambil menempelkan handphonenya di telinganya._

"_Hn. Cepat, Dobe. Aku benci menunggu," jawab seseorang dari seberang._

"_Iya. Ini mau berangkat. Dah dulu, disana kita ngobrol lagi. Aku sayang padamu," kata Naruto._

"_Hn.." jawab dari seberang. Walaupun kedengaran cuek, Naruto tahu saat itu orang yang diteleponnya tadi sedang tersenyum._

_TIT.. Naruto mengakhiri panggilannya. Dan kemudian keluar dari kamar untuk menyusul Kaa-sannya._

_._

_._

_Naruto dan Kushina sudah berada di mobil menuju Hotel Uzu milik Namikaze corp. Sekarang mereka berada di jalan dengan hutan di kanan kiri dan sungai yang tak jauh ke dalam hutan._

"_Tadi kenapa lama kali, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina yang duduk disebelah Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa nyengir._

"_Teleponan dengan Sasu-chan?" tanya Kushina lagi yang mendapat respon anggukan malu-malu dari Naruto. _

"_Cie…Tunangannya nelepon," goda Kushina yang sukses membuat Naruto malu dengan wajah merah. Kotetsu yang melihatnya hanya ikut tersenyum._

"_Kaa-san..Jangan goda Naru," kata Naru dengan wajah malu-malunya. Sebelum Kushina menjawab, sebuah suara aneh menginterupsi mereka._

_CRACK.._

_JLEBB.._

_Kushina dan Naruto kaget. Segera mereka mencari apa yang tertembak dan mata mereka tertuju pada satu – satunya raga yang sudah tak lagi bergerak._

"_Kotetsu-san…" panggil Naruto pelan tapi tidak ada jawaban._

_Kotetsu telah meregang nyawa karena sebuah peluru mengenai lehernya. Tangan Kotetsu yang masih berada dikemudi membelok ke kiri akibatnya mobil menuju bagian kiri jalan dimana terdapat banyak pohon a.k.a hutan. Kushina yang sempat shock segera memeluk Naruto agar Naruto tidak melihat tragedi itu dan untuk melindungi Naruto dari tembakan yang lain._

_Sebelum menabrak pohon, sebuah tembakan mengarah kepada mereka. _

_CRACK.._

_JLEB.._

_Sebuah punggung menjadi persinggahan sebuah peluru. Kushina yang tepat berada di belakanag supir terkena tembakan. Naruto yang menyaksikannya tekejut lagi._

"_KAA-SAN…" teriak Naruto sedikit keras. Kushina meringis tertahan akibat sensasi yang diberikan oleh seorang penembak jitu itu dan tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang berteriak itu. Dia masih tetap memeluk Naruto dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang sekarat._

_BRAKK.._

_Tanpa mereka sadari, mobil menabrak sebuah pohon dengan cukup keras karena kecepatan mobil yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat akibat kaki Kotetsu yang masih berada di pedal gas. Karena tanah yang berada dihutan itu sedikit terjal, jadilah mobil itu berguling-guling. Kushina masih memeluk Naruto yang sudah menangis._

_BRAKK.._

_Mobil berhenti berguling karena ada 2 pohon yang menahan mobil itu. Mobil terbalik. Ditengah – tengah kesadarannya, Kushina melepaskan pelukan itu agar Naruto bisa duduk. Ternyata Naruto masih terluka padahal sudah dilindungi._

"_Na..ru..to..Per..gi..Lari...cepat..," kata Kushina dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan._

"_Naru..gak mau. Tidak tanpa Kaa-san…hiks..hiks..," jawab Naruto sambil menahan tangisnya dan memegang tangan ibunya._

"_Ce..pat..Jangan..pedulikan..kaa..san," kata Kushina lagi._

"_Bagaimana dengan Kaa-san? Hikss.." tanya Naruto lagi._

"_Ma..af..Naru..Kaa..san..gak..bisa..ik..ikut..," Jawab Kushina yang sudah lemas sekali karena terlalu banyak darah yang keluar._

"_Satu..la..gi..Otanjoubi…Omedato…Naru..Ce..pat," Kata Kushina. Naruto yang mendengar penuturan ibunya tadi hanya bisa menangis dan segera keluar dari mobil itu. Kushina yang melihat Naruto sudah berlari akhirnya meghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

_Seseorang datang mendekat. Mata sipit dan satu lagi matanya diperban. Membawa senjata laras panjang. Danzou, itulah nama orang itu. Mafia kelas kakap. _

"_Udah mati rupanya. Dengan begini kasus berhentikan Kushina-san," kata orang itu entah kepada siapa dan kemudian melihat kedepan apakah ada yang melihat tragedi ini._

"_Ternyata anakmu lolos, Kushina-san. Mungkin dia bisa berguna untukku….Yah kau tahulah untuk apa. Perlu kubilang? Untuk membunuh keluarganya sendiri juga keluarga tunangannya yang bodoh itu," katanya lagi yang kemudian meletakkan senjatanya dan mangambil senjata bius dan menembakkannya ke arah Naruto. Satu kali tembakan cukup untuk membuat Naruto mendarat di air sungai._

"_Ck..Jatuh ke sungai. Nantilah kuambil," katanya lagi dan kemudian mengambil senjatanya dan pergi sebelum ada yang melihat._

_Jangan ditanya Naruto sedang apa. Terbawa arus dan sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang dia bergumam._

"_Kaa..san…" gumamnya dan semuanya gelap._

DEEGG…

Naruo terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan keringat disepanjang tubuhnya. Ternyata kemarin dia tertidur saat mengingatnya yang malahan kebawah mimpi. Msih posisi tiduran di sofa, Naruto mencoba untuk duduk. Ketika sedang duduk Naruto merintih pelan.

"Argh…" rintihnya sambil memegang lukanya yang belum sembuh total. Seelah merasa reda, Naruto melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Inikan rumah Kaa-san,"gumamnya tak jelas. Dia melihat kesekeliling dengan wajah heran.

'Rumah ini kok bersih? Aneh' pikirnya.

'Mungkin ada disuruh Tou-san untuk membersihkan ini' pikirnya lagi. Setelah cukup memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Naruto melihat sesuatu yang menarik yang berada diatas sebuah meja. Sebuah pigura foto yang memuat 2 anak kecil yang berbeda gender. Dibawahnya tertulis Naru-Sasu. Melihat pigura itu, Naruto teringat lagi akan suatu hal yang penting. Sebuah janji. Yah, sebuah janji yang tercipta diantar mereka yang merka buat dihari pertunangan mereka sekaligus hari ultah Sasuke.

**Flashback**

_Tampak seorang pemuda sedang berdiri sambil menatap cemas kearah pintu. Pemuda rambut model emo yang melawan gravitasi kearah belakang dengan tuxedo hitam harap – harap cemas menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Sasuke Uchiha sedang menunggu calon tunangannya, Namikaze Naruto. Yah, mereka hari ini bertunangan sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun si bungsu Uchiha. Si Kakak, Itachi Uchiha, memperhatikan gelegat sang adik._

"_Tenanglah sedikit, dia pasti akan datang" kata Itachi seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke yang berada disampingnya._

"_Tapi dia ter…" belum sempat Sasuke membalas perkataan Kakaknya, seseorang menutup yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah seseorang yang menutup mata Sasuke._

"_Naruto.." tebak Sasuke karena dia tahu bagaimana sentuhan kulit yang ada pada Naruto. Karena sudah berhasil menebak, Naruto melepaskan tangannya. Itachi merasa dia tidak diperlukan lagi, beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka._

"_Kau mengagetkanku, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil memasang raut kesal yang dibuat-buat._

"_Hehe, maaf," Jawab Naruto._

"_Kau lama sekali," kata Sasuke kepada Naruto._

"_Tadi ada kemacetan dijalan, jadinya terlambat deh. Acara belum dimulaikan?" jawab dan tanya Naruto._

"_Belum. Sekali lagi kabari aku jika terlalu lama dijalan," kata Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto beserta senyum tercipta diantara mereka. Naruto tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap kesekeliling ruangan itu._

"_Sasuke, bisakah kau berjanji padaku satu hal?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan wajah yang serius._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran karena jarang Naruto menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu._

"_Jika aku menghilang, aku ingin kau mencariku," kata Naruto seolah – olah dia akan menghilang dari keluarganya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menatap heran Naruto. Tapi apapun permintaan Naruto, Sasuke akan melakukannya._

_Tiba – tiba Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Sontak membuat Naruto kaget, tapi dia membalas pelukan itu._

"_Aku berjanji. Dan janji itu berlaku juga denganmu, Naru-chan.." _

**End Flashback**

Naruto sudah mengingat janji diantara mereka untuk saling mencari. Tanpa sadar, sebuah air mata menetes dengan sempurna dari tempatnya.

TES..

'Tegar..Tegar, Naru. Kau harus tegar,' batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Setelah cukup bergulat dengan batinnya, Naruto beralih kesebuah foto dimana ada sepasang suami istri a.k.a orang tua Naruto. Sang suami/ayah berdiri sedangkan sang istri/ibu duduk. Naruto tak memerdulikan ayahnya yang berada di foto itu. Dia hanya menatap foto sang ibu lekat – lekat. Dia coba mengingat dimana dia melihat foto ibunya berpose seperti itu kecuali disini dan dirumahnya.

Dan akhirnya dia bisa mengingat dimana dia melihatnya. Di laporan pembunuhan Danzou.

**Flashback**

_Rubah(Nama Naruto sebelum Kaze[chap.3]) memulai aksinya untuk mencari tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dia pergi ke kantor Danzou di malam hari saat semuanya sudah selesai dengan tugas – tugas dan misi – misi._

_CKLEK.._

_Pintu berhasil dibuka setelah berurusan dengan beberapa kode. Well, kantor pimpinan selalu mempunyai keamanan. Rubah gampang aja melewatinya. Sudah sering kesini. _

_Setelah pintu terbuka, Rubah kembali berurusan dengan beberapa tombol untuk memudahkannya lewat tanpa terjerat perangkap – perangkap yang dipasang oleh si tua bangka Danzou. _

_Setelah merasa aman, Rubah melangkah menuju meja kerja Danzou. Memastikan tidak ada perangkap atau semacamnya, Naruto membuka satu persatu laci kerja Danzou._

_Tiba di laci terakhir, Rubah membukanya. Aneh. Itulah yang terpikirkan Rubah ketika membuka laci terakhir disisi kanan meja bawah. Hanya ada satu amplop yag sedikit tebal dengan tulisan The Plan. Rubah yang penasaran membukanya dan menarik salah satu kertas amplop itu. Dan yang nampak adalah fot seorang dengan pakaian KSHS dan rambut hitam mencuat kebelakang dengan iris hitam kelam. Dan diseelah foto itu tertulis namanya, Sasuke Uchiha. Merasa pernah kenal, Rubah berusaha mengingat – ingat tapi tidak ada yang ditemukannya. Dimasukkannya data yang dia tarik itu dan mengambil kembali secara asal._

_Ditariknya dan dilihatnya seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum manis. Merasa familiar, Rubah meilhat namanya. Namikaze Kushina. Rubah terbelak. Rubah teringat akan sesuatu. Samr – samar tapi terasa nyata. Dilihatnya lebih jelas data itu hingga matanya tertuju pada status dan pembunuh._

_**.**_

_**Status : Selesai (Mati)**_

_**Pebunuh : Danzou Shimura**_

_**Tanggal Pelaksanaan : 10 Oktober XXXX**_

_**.**_

_Setelah melihat itu, segera di keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membawa data itu tanpa mengembalikan amplop itu ketempatnya semula. Ketika seseorang melihatnya keluar dari ruangan Danzou, Rubah segera lari. Merasa curiga, orang itu melapor dengan menggunakan walkie talkie. Sekilas orang itu melihat kantor Danzou, diraihnya kembali walkie talkienya dan berkata, " Ada penyusup! Rubah, dia seorang penyusup Tangkap dia!." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia berlari mengejar Rubah yag sudah duluan pergi._

_Dan terjadilah aksi kejar – mengejar…_

**End Flashback**

Naruto menggeram kesal. 'Kenapa baru ingat sekarang?' katanya dalam batin. Setelah kekesalan terhadap dirinya sendiri reda, Naruto merenung sebentar untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

.

_Kediaman Uchiha.._

"Apa?!" tanya Itachi dengan wajah yang terkejut. Kyuubi yang ditanya hanya bisa mempersiapkan jiwa dan raga untuk menghadapi amukan Itachi sambil menunduk. NO WAY..Seorang Kyuubi tidak boleh nunduk. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya untuk melindungi kedua adik Itachi yang menurutnya juga adiknya.

GREPP…

Itachi menarik kerah baju Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah saja. Kalau dilihat – lihat sepertinya Itachi ingin memakan Kyuubi bulat – bulat.]

"Kau gagal?" tanya Itachi dengan nada tekanan disetiap kata.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi," jawab Kyuubi dengan sedikit santainya. Sebenarnya dia takut sih.

"Santai kali kau bilangnya!" teriak Itachi sambil mendorong Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang didorong hampir terjatuh.

BUGH.. Sebuah tinju melayang untuk Kyuubi dan mengenai pipi kiri Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang ditinju terjatuh.

"Kau pikir kau saja yang mengalami hal itu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengelap mulutnya yang sedikit berdarah.

"Aku tahu kita mengalami hal sama," desis Itachi pada Kyuubi.

"Jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan karena kita mengalami hal sama. Syukur adikmu masih dicuri. Bukan seperti aku. Sudah berada diatas sana," balas Kyuubi santai.

GREPP…

Lagi – lagi Itachi menarik Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang ingin melawan Itachi, tidak jadi karean perkataan Itachi.

"**Apa kau percaya adikmu mati?**" desis Itachi. Kyuubi mengernyit heran.

"Apa.." belum sempat Kyuubi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi sudah berkata dulu.

"**Tak pernahkah kau merasa seseorang dari mereka ada yang mirip?**" tambah Itachi lagi. Kyuubi semakin heran.

"Apa.." Kyuubi mau bicara malah dipotong lagi.

"**Tak tahukah kau bahwa salah satu diantara mereka adalah adikmu?**" tambah Itachi lagi. Kyuubi makin heran.

"Sebenarnya…" dan lagi perkataan Kyuubi dipotong Itachi.

"**PERNAHKAH KAU MENYA…**" Itachi tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

BUGH… Kyuubi sudah habis kesabarannya dan akhirnya memukul Itachi yang kini tersungkur didepannya sambil memegan pipinya. Itachi yang mendapatkan pukulan dari Kyuubi meringis.

"**Apa maksudmu?**" keadaan sekarang terbalik. Kali ini Kyuubi yang marah kepada Itachi.

"TAK TAHUKAH KAU BAHWA KAZE ADALAH NARUTO?" Teriak Itachi kepada Kyuubi. Keduanya kali ini sedang emosi.

"**Kaze tidak mungkin Naruto. Mereka berbeda**," desis Kyuubi sambil menatap Itachi dengan tatapan seolah ingin memakannya mentah – mentah.

"KAZE ADALAH NARUTO. ADIKMU YANG 'MENINGGAL' DUA TAHUN YANG LALU," teriak Itachi kepada Kyuubi.

"**Dengar, Itachi! Mereka berbeda. Mereka…**" desisan Kyuubi dipotong oleh Itachi.

"Aku punya buktinya," potong Itachi. Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Di mejaku," kata Itachi lagi seolah mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang tersungkur. Sebenarnya mereka sekarang ada di kamar Itachi. Dan Itachi tersungkur didekat tempat tidurnya.

Setelah berada didepan meja itu, tak perlu mencarinya, Kyuubi sudah mendapatkannya. Diambilnya kertas itu dan memulai membacanya.

Sebuah foto dengan seorang yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut. Itu pertama yang dilihatnya kemudian beralih ke biodatanya.

_Nama : Naruto Namikaze alias Rubah alias Kaze_

_Umur : 16 tahun_

_Tempat/tanggal Lahir : 10 Oktober XXXX_

_Tinggi : 170 cm_

_Berat : 42 kg_

_Golongan Darah : B_

_Nama Ayah : Minato Namikaze_

_Nama Ibu : Kushina Namikaze(Alm.)_

_Jumlah Saudara : 1 orang_

_Nama Saudara : Namikaze Kyuubi_

_Keterangan:_

_Dinyatakan meninggal pada usia yang ke – 14 tahun. Tetapi tidak. Naruto dan Kushina mengalami kecelakaan. Dalam kecelakaan Kushina meninggal akibat sebuah peluru dipunggung, geger otak, patah tulang kaki dan kehilangan banyak darah. Naruto sempat melarikan diri namun ditembak sehingga dirinya jatuh ke sungai yang tepat berada didekatnya. Danzou….._

Kyuubi shock membaca laporan itu. Itachi dapat melihat jelas raut wajahnya yang shock. Sebelum Kyuubi bertanya, Itachi berbicara dulu.

"Aku sengaja menyembunyikannya darimu. Karena dia tidak ingat apa – apa. Kami sudah melakukan terapi untuknya tanpa sepengetahuan ayah dan ibu," kata Itachi sambil berdiri. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya menggeram kesal. Dia merasa tidak becus melakukan tugasnya sebagai kakak. Bergelut dengan batin, Kyuubi akhirnya menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya," kata Kyuubi tegas kepada Itachi.

"Itu sudah kewajibanmu," balas Itachi.

"Jaga rapat – rapat rahasia ini," kata Kyuubi lagi pada Itachi.

"Hn," balas Itachi. Kemudian Kyuubi keluar dai kamar Itachi.

.

_Ditempat lain.._

Seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu tengah terikat pada dinding. Kedua tangannya diikat di tiap sisi dinding. Kepalanya tertunduk.

CKLEKK…

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Uchiha Sasuke…"

TSUZUKU

Akhirnya update juga. Maaf lama. Terlalu sibuk dengan pr – pr sekolah yang tiada hentinya mengalir. Oh..iya… buat yang sudah mengreview chap sebelunya, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyaknya. Maaf tidak bisa membalasnya. Saya juga mengerjakan chap ini di kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sekali lagi maaf..

Dan juga yang sudah memfollow cerita ini juga yang sudah mengfavoritekannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Sebenarnya sempat sih berencana mau mengahapusnya tapi karena masih ada yang peduli dengan fanfic saya ini, saya jadinya ingin cepat – cepat mengerjakannya.

Saya tidak janjji untuk update kilat.

BTW…

Bagus nggak ceritanya? Terasa nggak genrenya? Menarik?

Review please..

HN


	7. Chapter 7

Halo, minna-san...

Saya kembali lagi dengan fict saya ini. terima kasih juga bagi readers yang sudah membaca dan memberi semangat untuk saya serta yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya.

Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan pikiran kalian dan maaf jika sedikit hancur. Kalau ingin membacanya, saya ucapkan

Selamat membaca..

**My Butler is My Lost Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimo****to**

**Pairing : Sasuke X FemNaru**

**Abal, gaje, miss typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Chapter 7_

"Lama tidak bertemu, Uchiha Sasuke…" kata seseorang yang baru masuk kesebuah ruangan dimana Sasuke tergantung.

"Iya, lama tidak bertemu, Sai," balas Sasuke yang masih tertunduk kepalanya.

"Ternyata cepat juga kau sadar," kata Sai, orang yang masuk tadi. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira," balas Sasuke kepada Sai yang sedang menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Begitukah? Baiklah mari kita lihat seberapa kuat kau dapat bertahan," tantang Sai sambil menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatap Sai tanpa rasa takut.

BUGH..

Tanpa aba-aba, Sai sudah memukul Sasuke tepat pada bagian perutnya. Akibatnya, Sasuke meringis kesakitan menahan hantaman Sai. Belum lagi tarik napas, Sai sudah memukulnya lagi dan lagi. Acara baku hantam yang dilakuksn Sai berlangsung hingga 10 menit. Setelah merasa lawannya terlihat lemah, Sai menghentikan acara pukul-pukulnya. Melihat ke sosok yang telah menggantung, Sai menyeringai puas.

Belum ada lima detik Sai menyeringgai, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sambil sedikit tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ah jangan lupakan, ada sedikit bercak darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ternyata kau memang kuat, ya, Sasuke," Kata Sai dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Sasuke tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya. Sai merasa dia diremehkan oleh Sasuke langsung menghantam balik Sasuke.

...

_Sementara itu…._

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju sebuah gedung. Celana jeans, baju putih, kemeja kotak2 dibiarkan terbuka kancingnya, sepatu skets dan sebuah kacamata(semuanya didapat dari rumah yang disingahinya dulu). Naruto menggunakan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Didepan gedung itu tertulis Akatsuki Corp. Setelah melihat nama gedung itu, Naruto masuk ke dalam. Sesampai di dalam, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Banyak orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar koridor. Tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya, dia menuju lift yang kebetulan hanya ada dia seorang. Bersyukur atas nasibnya dia menekan tombol lantai yang paling atas dimana biasanya seorang direktur berada.

Tak lama kemudian, lantai yang dia tuju sudah sampai. Keluar dari lift, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seseorang yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Seorang yang mengenal dia yang sekarang bekerja sebagai sekretaris dari direktur utama perusahaan ini. Sebelum menjumpai orang itu, Naruto menaikkan sedikit topinya agar dapat dikenali. Kemudian dia menjumpai orang itu.

TUK..TUK.. Sedikit mengetuk meja sekretaris.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Konan, si sekretaris itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputernya.

"Saya ingin menjumpai Pein-sama, Konan-san" jawab Naruto. Merasa familiar dengan suara yang tidak dia dengar selama tiga tahun terakhir, Konan menoleh dan memeperhatikannya sejenak. Naruto yang diperhatikan hanya bengong-bengong saja.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Konan pada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian menjawab.

"Ah.. aku lupa membuka topi dan kacamata ini. Baiklah, aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto," kata Naruto sambil melepas topinya serta kacamatanya dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah Konan untuk bersalaman. Konan yang mendengarnya terkesiap mendengar penuturan Naruto.

...

_Disebuah ruangan…_

Seorang pria dengan rambut orange jabrik sedang bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Suasana ruangan sepi sekali. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, diruangan itu ada sebuah miniatur perumahan, lemari yang berisi dengan berbagai jenis senjata, beberapa rak buku yang semuanya terisi penuh, sofa-sofa untuk para tamu dan sebuah meja kerja. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, nama pria itu adalah Pein.

Tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk. Pein tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu asyik sama pekerjaannya. Dan Pein tidak tahu bahwa sipengetuk pintu sudah berjalan kearahnya. Dan sekarang sipengetuk sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Merasa ada sesuatu dihadapannya, Pein mengangkat kepalanya dan disana sudah berdiri Naruto.

Pein memandang Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Dan setelah melihatnya, dengan wajah binggung Pein bertanya.

"Anda siapa?"

"Hah..Sama saja seperti Konan-san. Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto," kata Naruto sambil membuka topi dan kacamatanya lagi karena saat masuk Naruto memakainya lagi. Dengan sedikit senyum, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk bersalaman dengan Pein. Pein berdiri dan tidak membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto.. Tidak mungkin," gumam Pein tak jelas.

"Buktikan bahwa kau adalah Namikaze Naruto," kata Pein dengan nada tidak percaya karena yang dilihatnya sekarang mirip dengan keponakannya yang telah pergi beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi setahunya, Naruto memiliki rambut panjang bukan pendek seperti sekarang.

"Untuk apa dibuktikan kalau buktinya sendiri ada diwajahku, Pein ji-san," kata Naruto. Tanpa membalas perkataan Naruto, Pein berjalan kearah Naruto dan segera memeluknya.

"Tadaima, Pein ji-san," kata Naruto lagi dan balas memeluk Pein.

"Okaeri, Naruto," balas Pein masih berpelukan dengan keponakannya.

"Duduk dulu. Dan biarkan aku menelepon Minato-san dan yang lainnya," kata Pein sambil mau mengangkat gagang telepon tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Kumohon, Ji-san. Jangan beritahu mereka. Aku belum siap untuk menemui mereka," kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Pein yang melihatnya akhirnya melakukan keinginan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi padamu selama 3 tahun terakhir," kata Pein.

"Ji-san, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Aku harus segera pergi," kata Naruto pada Pein. Pein mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Pergi? Kemana lagi? Sudah cukup 3 tahun ini kau pergi. Jangan lagi pergi. Tidakkah kau-," ucapan Pein terpotong oleh sebuah pernyataan Naruto.

"Aku tahu, Ji-san. Aku pergi untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sasuke dalam bahaya. Biarkan aku pergi dan bantu aku. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri menunggu polisi yang menyelamatkannya. Aku harus menyelamatkannya dan ...menyelesaikannya," kata Naruto dengan tegas dan sedikit memohon. Pein yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyerah. Jika nada bicara Naruto sudah begitu, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikanmu satu set lengkap perlengkapan tempurmu dan kau juga dijaga oleh anggota elit Akatsuki yang lain. Dan satu lagi. Ceritakan dimana keberadaannya sambil kita ke ruang perlengkapan," kata Pein sambil berjalan ke luar ruangannya dan Naruto mengikutinya.

"Anggota elit Akatsuki? Berarti Ji-san dan Konan-san ikut dong," kata Naruto sambil tetap mengikuti Pein.

"Seluruh anggota Akatsuki, tim elit yang hanya bekerja untuk orang-orang khusus," jawab Pein dan membuat Naruto terbelak. Berarti dia harus bertemu dengan Itachi dong padahal dia berusaha untuk ketemu dengan dia.

...

_Kantor Kepolisian..__ Ruangan Kyuubi.._

"Halo. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi pada si penelepon dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat sipenelepon tak sempat menjawab salam Kyuubi.

"_Tempat korban sudah ditemukan, Kyuubi-san_"

"Benarkah?! Dimana?" tanya Kyuubi hingga ia berdiri.

...

"_Di Gedung ANBU Ne_"

"Ok. Aku segera kesana" kata Kyuubi sambil menutup telepon dengan cepat dan mengangkat telepon lagi dan menekan satu nomor.

"Saya membutuhkan 2 batalion polisi dan 4 ambulans. Sekarang" kata Kyuubi pada penerima telepon dan segera beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

...

_Uchiha Corp…__Ruang Direktur Utama.._

KRIINNG…KRIING…

"Halo. Dengan Uchiha Itachi," sapa Itachi pada penelepon sambil tetap fokus pada kerjaannya.

"_Ini aku Pein_" kata penelepon pada Itachi.

"Ah..Pein. Ada apa?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikti malas karena suasana hatinya lagi mendung.

"_Aku mempunyai sebuah 'pesta'. Jadi, aku mengharuskanmu ikut dalam 'pesta'kecil ini_" kata Pein.

"Tapi aku.." Itachi mau membantah tapi ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh Pein duluan.

"_Aku mengwajibkanmu ikut karena kau akan tahu apa 'pesta'nya_" kata Pein dri seberang.

"Baiklah aku segera kesana" jawab Itachi pada Pein dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

...

_Tak beberapa lama di sebuah ruangan di Akatsuki Corp.._

"Jadi semuaya sudah lengkap?" tanya Pein sambil melihat kedelapan anggotanya yang sudah lengkap dengan peralatan tempur masing-masing.

"Sudah," jawab seseorang dengan baby face dan berambut merah, Sasori.

"Jadi 'pesta' siapa yang kita kunjungi?" tanya seseorang berwarna biru dan mirip hiu, Kisame. Pein hanya diam.

"Apakah 'pesta' ini menarik?" tanya seseorang dengan gaya rambut kebelakang tertata rapi dan sebuah kalung berbentuk segitiga dan lingkaran diluarnya, Hidan.

"Apakah kita dibayar?" tanya seseorang dengan cadar, Kakuzu.

"Apakah kita disewa angota kepolisian?" tanya seseorang dengan warna setengah hitam dan setengah putih, Zetsu.

"Cepatlah 'pesta' ini dimulai," kata seseorang dengan rambut blonde dikuncir kebelakang dan poninya menutupi salah satu matanya, Deidara, yang sedang mengelus-elus Night Hawknya.

"Tobi anak baik ingin ikut 'pesta'," kata seseorang dengan topeng berwarna oranye, Tobi.

"Jadi, siapakah yang menyewa kita?" tanya Itachi yang sedari diam.

"Well, Konan. Jelaskan pada mereka tugas kita. Biar aku yang memanggilnya. Aku pergi dulu," kata Pein sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Baiklah. 'Pesta' yang kunjungi bukan sembarang 'pesta'. 'Tamu' kita adalah anggota ANBU Ne. Dan tentu 'pesta' ini sangat menarik. Kita tidak dibayar karena Pein yang menawarkan diri kita pada sang nona. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Dan inilah Nona kita," jelas Konan sambil memutar badannya kebelakang untuk memperbolehkan yang lain melihat yang hendak mereka bantu.

Pein berjalan yang diikuti oleh seseorang dibelakangnya yang mengenakan sebuah topeng rubah. Mereka tampak penasaran dengan sosok itu.

"Mungkin kalian tidak mengenalnya. Tapi…Dengarlah sendiri," kata Pein pada mereka. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto melepaskan topnegnya dan mengucapkannya namanya.

"Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku," kata Naruto yang sudah berpakaian tempur lengkap. Semuanya pada terkejut. Naruto yang sudah akrab dengan mereka yang mereka tahu sudah tiada, sekarang berada dihadapan mereka. Semuanya shock kecuali Tobi yang tidak bisa diprediksi ekspresinya hingga Itachi yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto…Ba-" ucapan Itachi dihentikan oleh Pein degan berkata..

"Setelah selesai misi, kita berbicara, jadi sekarang kita berangkat. Rencananya simpel saja. Cukup mengawal Nona kita mulai dari awal hingga akhir 'pesta'. Jadi, ayo berangkat," seru Pein pada mereka. Dan mereka pun menuju mobil keberangkatan mereka.

"Biar aku yang menyetir," kata Zetsu kepada mereka ketika semuanya sudah berada dimobil.

"Kita akan sampai dalam waktu lima menit..Jadi berpegangan," kata Zetsu ketika sudah berada dibelakang kemudi dan segera menginjak pedal gas.

...

_Kembali ke tempat Sasuke berada.._

"Kenapa kau mau bekerja pada orang busuk itu?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah babak belur dibuat oleh Sai.

"Orang busuk? Jaga bicaramu," kta Sai sambil meninju pipi Sasuke. Sasuke meringis.

"Tuan Danzo yang menyelamatkanku. Dia yang membinaku menjadi orang yang bermanfaat untuknya. Dan untuk membalas kebaikannya, aku membantunya menghancurkan dan membalas dendamku kepada Uchiha," jelas Sai pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu dendam pada Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran dengan alasan Sai yang meninjunya terus tanpa ampun seakan mengharapkan dia mati.

"Kalian telah membunuh orangtuaku yang bekerja sebagai manejer keuangan di perusahaan kalian. Dibunuh untuk menjaga rahasia kalian. Itu yang kudapat dari Tuan Danzo," jawab Sai.

"Yamato? Manejer Yamato?" tebak Sasuke pada Sai.

"Iya. Kalian telah membunuhnya dengan sayatan di lehernya lima tahun yang lalu. Dan membuatnya seolah – olah bunuh diri. Kalian buat ditangannya ada pisau," kata Sai dengan nada amarah.

"Cih..Licik juga dia," gumam Sasuke entah kepada siapa. Sudah babak belur masih sempat lagi ngatain orang.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sai yang kurang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Dengar. Manejer Yamato memang meninggal dengan sayatan dileher. Tapi pelakunya bukan kami, Uchiha, tapi atasanmu sendiri, Danzo. Uchiha Corp telah lama menyelidiki kasus itu diam-diam. Dari semua bukti yang ada, semuanya bermuara ke Danzo. Uchiha Corp sudah berusaha mencarimu untuk mengatakan hal ini," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Itu-." Ucapan Sai terpotong akibat adanya sebuah dobrakan pintu dan masuknya 11 orang yang berpakaian tempur. Sai berbalik sambil mengeluarkan dual berettanya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sai sambil berteriak. Sebelum sempat melangkah, Sai sudah ambruk duluan.

"Tidur saja dulu, manis," kata Kisame yang menembakkan peluru bius kearahnya. Sasuke yang sempat sesaat shock segera bertanya.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Sasuke langsung to the point.

"Naruto, cepat bebaskan tunanganmu ini. Biar kami jaga-jaga," seru Pein dambil berjaga di depan pintu yang tadi didobrak. Tanpa dijawab, Naruto sudah bertindak dan segera melepaskan rantai yang membelengu Sasuke.

"Naruto? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menemukannya semudah itu? Dan apakah ingatan Naruto sudah kembali? Itu dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Dah daripada pikirkan itu. Ini, ambil ini dan ini," kata Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah pistol dan jaket anti pelurunya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau? Kau pakai apa?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir.

"Tenang, aku pakai rompi anti peluru didalam bajuku. Ayo kita tidak punya banyak waktu," kta Naruto yang membuat Sasuke sedikit lega. Saat mau pergi, alaram berbunyi. Ternyata Sai belum benar-benar kena bius sehingga dia menekan sebuah remote alaram.

"Naruto kita harus segera pergi dari sini," kata Pein.

"Kalian pergi duluan bersama Sasuke. Aku masih ada urusan," kata Naruto pada Pein.

"Ini tidak ada dalam perkataan yang kau ucapkan tadi, Naruto," kata Pein dengan tegas pada Naruto.

"Tadi saat dikantor aku mengatakan '_menyelesaikannya_'. Dan yang kumaksud adalah membereskan Danzo. Kumohon biarkan aku pergi. Aku berjanji akan kembali," kata Naruto lagi dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ikut kemanapun kau pergi, paman akan menemanimu. Dan Konan, bawa Sasuke pergi dari sini," titah Pein pada mereka. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu ingin protes tapi ketika melihat Naruto dengan wajah memohon, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan mempercayakan Naruto pada Pein.

"Cepatlah kembali. Aku sudah tahu kalau ingatanmu sudah kembali. Jangan membuatku menunggu lagi," pesan Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan segera pergi bersama Pein. Dan mereka berpisah didepan ruangan itu.

...

_Diluar gedung ANBU Ne.._

Banyak polisi sudah menepung gedung ANBU Ne. Gedung tingkat dua yang sangat luas wilayahnya. Kyuubi mengambil toak untuk memberikan peringatan tapi ada sebuah suara yang duluan menyapanya.

Suara tembakan.

"Kirim lima orang kedalam. Dan beritahukan statusnya," kata Kyuubi dengan keras pada bawahannya karena suara tembakan itu semakin ramai. Tak diduga tak disangka, ada sebuah peluru nyasar. Untung tidak kena siapapun. Kondisi sekitar gedung termasuk ramai. Karena da dipusat kota. Tapi karena mendengar suara – suara tembakan tadi, mendadak menjadi sepi.

"Segera evakuasi seluruh warga sipil yang berada di radius 500 meter ketempat yang jauh dari jangkauan peluru. Dan panggilkan ambulans lagi. Cepat laksanakan," teriak Kyuubi pada bawahannya karena suara tembakan itu makin bising dan makin mendekati mereka yang berada di depan gedung. Karena semakin dekat, Kyuubi memberi aba-aba untuk bersiap menembak.

Tak beberapa lama keluarlah 10 orang yang lengkap dengan pakaian tempur. Kyuubi yang melihatnya kaget buka main. Jaket tempur berlambang awan merah, anggota elit Akatsuki. Kyuubi yang melihatnya bertanya dalam hati kenapa mereka ada disini?

Orang yang pertama keluar adalah Itachi yang dibarengi dengan Sasuke disebelahnya. Dan kemudian keluarlah satu persatu anggota kepolisian yang dikirim ke gedung tadi dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi berada dibaris depan, segera menghampirinya. Beberapa tim medis menghampiri mereka. Itachi menyerahkan Sasuke kepada mereka. Itachi berlari kearah Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang dihampiri segera menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi karena melihat kondisinya seperi arena perang, Itachi menyeret Kyuubi ke belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian disini?" teriak Kyuubi karena kondisi saat ini seperti kondisi perang. Anggota Akatsuki dan kepolisian masih adu senjata dengan ANBU Ne. Sebenarnya Kyuubi sedikit heran. Kenapa mereka adu senjata tanpa peredam. Dan sebenarnya ada berapa banyak penembak disana.

"Kami menyelamatkan Sasuke atas permintaan Nona kami. Naruto tidak disandera. Dia yang menyelamatkan Sasuke. Kami hanya membantunya," teriak Itachi supaya didengar Kyuubi. Kyuubi heran.

"Bukannya dia kehilangan ingatannya? Dan bagaimana bisa dia masuk kedalam tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang senjata? Kemana dia pergi?" tanya Kyuubi penuh keheranan sambil berteriak.

"Ingatannya sudah kembali. Sebelumnya dia sempat masuk ANBU Ne dan menjadi salah satu agennya. Informasinya kudapat dari Pein. Selanjutnya nanti setelah kita menyelesaikan 'pesta' ini," teriak Itachi.

"Tapi kemana dia pergi?," tanya Kyuubi dengan amat sangat tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi dia pergi bersama Pein," jawab Itachi. Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Kyuubi langsung berlari ke mobilnya dan mengeluar satu set perlengkapan perangnya (ini kayak perang betulan).

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, Sasuke memperhatikan gelegat Itachi dan Kyuubi. Melihat Kyuubi mengenakan jaket anti pelurunya dan lain sebagainya, Sasuke segera mengenakan jaket tempur yang diserahkan oleh Naruto tadi. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, medis yang menangani Sasuke datang. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Sasuke sudah berbicara duluan daripada medis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan medis itu dan berlari kearah Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Disaat Kyuubi sudah selesai mengenakan perlengkapannya, Kyuubi berbicara pada Itachi.

"Tunjukkan jalannya. Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto," kata Kyuubi.

"Baiklah. Dan biarkan aku ikut membantunya," kata Itachi yang tidak menyadari Sasuke sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Biarkan aku juga ikut..Bukan.. Aku harus ikut," kata Sasuke yang membuat Itahi dan Kyuubi melihat kebelakangnya.

"Lihat kondi-" ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke.

"Kau tahu menggunakan senjata?" tanya Kyuubi pada Sasuke. Ssuke berusaha membantah tapi dihentikan oleh tepukan dipundak yang dibuat oleh Kyuubi.

"Aku membiarkanmu ikut. Dengan satu syarat. Bawa Naruto dalam keadaan selamat. Kalau tidak, kau terima akibatnya," kata Kyuubi dengan nada mengancam. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Itachi hanya bisa mendengus.

"Suasana sedikit reda. Kita berangkat sekarang," kata Itachi sambil berlari disusul oleh Kyuubi dan Sasuke. Sebelum memasuki gedung, Itachi berbincang sedikit dengan Deidara. Tak lama kemudian, mereka melanjut masuk kedalam bersama dengan Deidara dan Tobi. Saat masuk kedalam, mereka melihat sekitar sepuluh hingga dua puluh orang tergeletak masih bernyawa diatas lantai marmer.

"Kenapa kau membawa mereka? Mereka(ANBUNe) masih bernyawa, kan?" tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi yang berada didepannya.

"Mereka akan mengawasi kita. Kita tidak tahu apa yang menunggu kita disana. Kami menggunakan peluru bius untuk melumpuhkan mereka. Polisi menggunakan peluru karet. Dan mereka menggunakan peluru asli. Jadi mereka masih bernyawa dan kita terluka. Dan kau bisa menginterogasi mereka sepuasnya," jawab Itachi panjang lebar.

"Pein berada dilantai dua. Dari suara yang kudengar tadi, dia dihadang oleh ANBU Ne yang lain. Aku tidak tahu jumlah pastinya," jelas Deidara-sempat berkomunikasi dengan Pein- pada mereka semua sambil terus berlari.

"Kita harus bergegas," seru Kyuubi dengan khawatir. Menurut Itachi, Pein bersama Naruto. Jadi kemungkinan sekarang mereka sedang adu senjata. Semakin mendekati tangga, semakin jelas suara adu senjata. Saat ditangga, ada beberapa orang menghadang mereka.

"Konan, kami membutuhkan kalian disini. Secepatnya. Kami akan membukakan jalan untuk kalian. Kalian pergilah," seru Deidara kepada mereka setelah mengirim pesan kepada Konan. Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Tanpa aba-aba, Deidara dan Tobi langsung menyerbu mereka. Setelah cukup celah untuk keatas, Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke segera pergi keatas.

Keadaan diatas tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan dibawah. Beberapa orang menghadang mereka tapi ada tambahan. Pein sedang berlindung dibalik meja yag terbalik. Belum sempat untuk menarik napas, hujan peluru sudah datang.

HUPP…

Untuk cepat menghindar, kalau tidak mereka sudah bolong-bolong. Pein yang berada disebelah mereka hanya mendengus karena selamat dari terjangan maut trio tadi. Melihat Pein yang mendengus, Itachi bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi kepada Pein.

"Hampir kalian tindih aku," jawab Pein dengan ketus.

"Kau disini?" tanya Itachi dengan polosnya.

"Dari tadi. Kalian nggak lihat?" tanya Pein dengan sebuah kedutan di keningnya.

"Nggak. Kenapa tadi tidak menyapa? Biar tahu dimana kita harus terjun," jawab Itachi dengan polosnya. Makin tambah kedutan dikening Pein. Sebelum menyemburkan kata-kata lagi, Kyuubi menyela.

"Sebaiknya kita lumpuhkan mereka daripada adu mulut tak jelas," kata Kyuubi dan semuanya kembali serius.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang gelisah karena tidak melihat Naruto dimanapun. Sasuke angkat bicara setelah dari tadi dicuekin mulai dari masuk gedung hingga adu mulut tak jelas Pein dan Itachi.

"Diruangan itu," kata Pein sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan tertutup.

"Bersama siapa?" tanya Itachi pada Pein dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Danzo," jawab Pein singkat. Jawaban itu membuat trio itu terkejut. Sebelum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, sebuah tembakan mengintrupsi mereka. Karena merasa terganggu, tanpa segan-segan Kyuubi menlancarkan serangan kearah mereka.

"Tunggu aku, Naruto…."

TSUZUKU

Hontouni gomenasai…

Maaf updatenya lama kali. Maaf…Saya betul – betul minta maaf..(bungkuk..bungkuk..bungkuk..). Alasan lama update nggak usah diberitahu ya..*nyengirnggakjelas

Dan buat yang sudah mengreview chap sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyaknya. Maaf tidak bisa membalasnya. Saya juga mengerjakan chap ini di kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sekali lagi maaf..

Dan juga yang sudah memfollow cerita ini juga yang sudah mengfavoritekannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Sebenarnya sempat sih berencana mau menghapusnya tapi gak enakkan kalau ceritanya setengah jalan.

Saya tidak janji untuk update kilat.

Bagus nggak ceritanya? Terasa nggak genrenya? Menarik?

Thanks to:

Augesteca/Chikashiki Uchiha/ca kun/dwidobechan/Dobe Hilang/Naoru Hasayaka/ /DheKyu/Naozumi Ariadust/wonkyuhomintaoris all/sora98/Namikaze kushina/pha chan/cutenaru/si chan/Guest/Misyel

Kalau menurut Anda menarik silahkan Review..

HN


	8. Chapter 8

Halo, minna-san...

Saya kembali lagi dengan fict saya ini. terima kasih juga bagi readers yang sudah membaca dan memberi semangat untuk saya serta yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya.

Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan pikiran kalian dan maaf jika sedikit hancur. Kalau ingin membacanya, saya ucapkan

Selamat membaca..

* * *

**My Butler is My Lost Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X FemNaru**

**WARNING : Abal, gaje, miss typo, dll.**

_Chapter 8_

'Tunggu aku, Naruto..' batin Sasuke berbicara. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke segera pergi menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk tadi meninggalkan Pein, Itachi dan Kyuubi yang masih asyik degan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Itachi dengan nada terkejut karena Sasuke sudah tidak ada disekitarnya lagi..

"Dia masuk keruang yang kutunjuk tadi," jawaban itu diberikan oleh Pein bukan Kyuubi. Kyuubi segera turun kebawah sambil mengeluarkan tempat pelurunya yang kosong.

"Aku kehabisan peluru. Mereka juga hanya berkurang sepertiga tapi peluru mereka habis," kata Kyuubi kepada Pein dan Itachi. Kyuubi mengeluarkan sebuah tempat peluru dan memasukkannya kedalam senjatanya. Tapi katanya habis..tapi kok masih ada? Batin Pein dan Itachi bertanya.

* * *

.

_Di koridor gedung.._

Seluruh ANBU Roots yang sudah dilumpuhkan segera ditahan. Polisi yang terluka segera diberikan perawatan. Setelah selesai mengurusi para penghadang, mereka bersedia kembali di depan gedung. Jaga-jaga kalau ada yang bahaya.

* * *

_._

_Di tangga.._

Konan dan yang lain masih asyik bertarung dengan para 'tamu' mereka. Kali ini mereka tidak memakai senjata tapi adu pukul. Karena mereka tahu bahwa lawan mereka-yang selamat dari hujan peluru bius mereka-sudah kehabisan peluru, mereka jadinya menyimpan peluru mereka untuk pertarungan selanjutnya.

"Ini bukan 'pesta' kecil tapi 'pesta' besar," kata Kisame disela sela adu pukulnya.

"Tak rugi aku ikut," sahut Hidan sambil memukul lawannya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas karena tidak digaji, tapi demi Nona kita, aps boleh buat," sahut Kakuzu.

"Tobi anak baik suka 'pesta' ini," sahut Tobi sambil terus menghindar dari tinjuan lawannya yang menbuat lawannya kesal. Karena kesalnya, lawannya melancarkan serangan penuh kearah topeng Tobi. Dan Tobi berhasil menghindarinya serta mengakibatkan sipeninju meringis kesakitan karena tanggannya mengenai tembok dibelakang Tobi.

"Kenapa kita harus adu pukul?" tanya Deidara yang malas meladeni lawannya padahal dia sudah dikepung.

"Hargai mereka. Mereka kehabisan peluru dan urus lawanmu itu," jawab Sasori sambil terus memukul lawannya.

"Aku sudah beres," sahut Zetsu yang sekarang sudah duduk diatas salah satu lawannya yang tepar.

"Cepat bereskan kalian para 'tamu' kita," seru Konan yang sudah berdiri dengan melipat tangannya dan disekitarnya bertebaran orang-orang yang tidak sadar tapi bernyawa.

* * *

.

_Sementara itu di ruangan yang dimasuki Sasuke tadi… _

Saat Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Naruto berdiri membelakanginya yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter darinya. Ruang yang dimasukinya seperti ruangan untuk latihan menebak. Naruto berdiri sambil mengancungkan senjata pada Danzo didepannya. Kalau dilihat lebih jelas, keadaan belakang Naruto baik-baik saja. Tapi dibeberapa bagian ada cipratan darah. Dan Sasuke beralih kearah Danzo. Pria tua itu sudah berdarah. Kepala, pundak, lengan dan goresan di pinggir baju terdapat darah.

DOR..

Pengamatan Sasuke buyar akibat suara tembakan yang sepertinya dilancarkan oleh Danzo karena Naruto mundur satu langkah. Belum ada satu langkah bagi Sasuke untuk berjalan, Naruto sudah tumbang dan tampaklah bagian depan Naruto. Satu kata yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang ambruk. PARAH. Lengan baju bagian kiri sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Mulut sedikit sobek juga. Rambut pirangnya hampir berganti warna semau dengan warna merah darah. Dan darah masih mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Dibaju banyak darah yang kalau dilihat masih segar dan bajunya sudah kusut seperi habis dipukuli. Dan kita belum tahu keadaan dibalik bajunya –bukan mesum.(Gimana gak parah coba?)

"Naruto…" gumam Sasuke pelan. Suaranya sedikit gemetar dan panik.

Dan beberapa saat Naruto sudah ambruk, Sasuke memberikan sebuah tembakan kearah Danzo dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Danzo menghindar dengan bersembunyi dibalik meja dihadapannya. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghampiri Naruto.

" . Sadarlah. Ini aku Sasuke," kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto yang tadi matanya tertutup segera membuka matanya walaupun perlahan. Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan anggukan kecil. Melihat itu segera Sasuke memindahkan Naruto kesudut ruangan untuk membiarkannya tetap aman. Setelah meletakkan Naruto, Sasuke memincingkan matanya untuk mencari keberadaan Danzo yang sekarang ruangannya itu porak poranda yang pastinya dibuat oleh Naruto dan Danzo.

Karena tak menemukannya, Sasuke segera berteriak.

"KELUAR KAU, TUA BANGKA. HADAPI AKU," teriak Sasuke yang tersulut emosi. Danzo yang mendengarnya segera berdiri sambil mengancungkan senjata kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu juga segera mengancungkan senjatanya. Night Hawk(Danzo) melawan Submachinegun(Sasuke).

DOR…

DOR..

Adu senjata tak terelakan. Sasuke dengan beringasnya langsung menyerang Danzo secara brutal. Danzo yang bersembunyi tidak bisa melawan hanya bisa menunggu kesempatan saat peluru Sasuke habis.

TEK…

Bunyi itu yang ditunggu oleh Danzo. Bunyi yang menandakan bahwa peluru Sasuke sudah habis. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Danzo menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke segera bersembunyi dari perlawanan Danzo. Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan tempat pelurunya segera mencari persediaan pelurunya. Ternyata habis. Tak menunggu lama, Danzo menghentikan tembakannya. Mendengar tidak ada lagi suara tembakan, Sasuke berdir dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Pelurumu sudah habis?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Bukankah peluru juga?" tanya Danzo tak kalah sinis.

"Jadi perlu kita lanjut?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuang Submachinegunnya sembarangan. Tanpa menjawab, Danzo sudah melancarkan serangannya pada Sasuke. Terjadilah adu pukul. Saling serang, saling pukul, saling tendang, dan saling menendang.

Karena saling ada pukul, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Naruto mengawasi mereka dan sudah berdiri jauh dari mereka dengan berdiri sempoyongan. Naruto memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan tanpa menghiraukan darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuhnya. Naruto menyadari bahwa Danzo masih memilki senjata yang diselipkan di belakang bajunya.

BRAKK..

Sasuke jatuh dengan menabrak sebuah meja. Berusaha bangkit berdiri tapi gagal. Sasuke merasakan nyeri dibagian perut dan punggungnya.

"Tak bisa berdiri?" tanya Danzo dengan sinisnya.

"Menurutmu?" tantang Sasuke. Merasa tertantang, Danzo mengeluarkan sebuah Beretta yang berada dibelakang bajunya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah berjalan kearah mereka terseok-seok.

"Sasuke..." gumam Naruto pelan sambil berjalan kearah mereka yang lama kelamaan menjadi lari – lari kecil dan membawa sebuah senjata bius yang entah didapat darimana.

"Kau tahu. Aku menyediakan Beretta ini khusus untukmu. Berisi satu peluru dan itu cukup untuk membunuhmu sekarang," Kata Danzo sambil mengancungkan senjatanya kearah Sasuke yang berjarak 3 meter darinya.

"Jadi, bersiaplah untuk mati," kata Danzo sambil menekan pelatuk Beretta itu. Sasuke sudah menutup matanya dan pasrah saja. Naruto yang sudah berada didekat mereka sambil berlari, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana untuk lari, segera melompat dan melindungi Sasuke serta mengarahkan senjata biusnya, senjata yang tersisa, kearah Danzo.

DOR..

DOR..

BUGH..

Aneh. Kenapa ada dua suara tembakan? Dan apa yang jatuh itu? Itu sekarang yang berada dipikiran Sasuke. Segera dibuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat Naruto sekarang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dan Danzo tak lama kemudian ambruk. Tanpa memperdulikan Danzo dan kondisi badannya, segera diangkatnya kepala Naruto ke pangkuannya. Mata Naruto tertutup. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke memukul pelan pipi Naruto. Sasuke segera mencari tempat luka Naruto dan ketemu. Bagian perut kanan atas mengalir banyak darah. Segera ditekannya luka itu untuk mencegah pendarahan.

"Naruto..Naruto..," panggil Sasuke pelan sambil tetap memukul Naruto dengan sebelah tangan.

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Naruto membuka matanya. Sasuke merasa sedikit lega. Tanpa banyak menbuang waktu, Sasuke segera bertanya.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku? Katamu tadi kau memakai anti peluru, tapi tidak. Kenapa kau membohongiku?," tanya Sasuke langsung to the point.

"Karena aku.. adalah... butler... Anda ..yang bertugas... untuk ..menjaga ...dan.. melayani... tuannya..," jawab Naruto tersendat-sendat karena menahan rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

"Bodoh.. Kalau kau sudah ingat semuanya, kau bukan butlerku," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Sampai..sekarang..aku..masih menjadi..butlermu..Sasuke-..sama," balas Naruto dengan pelan.

"Itu dulu. Sekarang kau adalah tunanganku. Tunanganku yang hilang...sudah kutemukan kembali," kata Sasuke pelan tapi cukup membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ternyata dia tidak dilupakan. Setelah mendengarkan ucapan terakhir Sasuke, Naruto menutup matanya.

Sasuke panik karena Naruto menutup matanya. Dengan segera diraihnya pergelangan tangan Naruto dan mencoba mendeteksi denyut nadinya. Samar – samar terasa detakannya. Karena kurang yakin, dibaringkan kepala Naruto dengan pelan keatas lantai dan segera menempelkan telinganya ke dada Naruto.

BRAKK..

Pintu dibuka paksa oleh Itachi. Itachi dengan segera mengatakan "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?". Meneliti keadaan sekitar dan keadaan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu panik, segera Itachi menuju kearah mereka. Dibelakangnya ada Pein dan yang lain melihat sebentar keadaan sekitar. Kyuubi yang berada dibelakang Itachi segera menyusul Itachi.

"Dei, ayo," kata Konan tiba-tiba pada Deidara. Deidara yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud segera mengikuti Konan yang menuju kearah Naruto. Mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Konan dan Deidara, Pein memberikan perintah kepada yang lain. Saat mau memberikan perintah, Pein melihat semua wajah anggota Akatsuki yang lain kecuali Tobi(pake topeng). Wajah shock dicampur dengan wajah khawatir terpampang diwajah mereka dan semuanya itu mengarah dimana Naruto sedang berusah diselamatkan. Pein sebenarnya ingin menunjukkan ekspresi itu tapi sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk hal itu.

"Zetsu, suruh pihak polisi untuk masuk dan menahan mereka semua. Kisame dengan yang lain, urus si tua bangka. Tobi segera panggil medis sekarang lakukan," perintah Pein. Tanpa menjawab, semuanya sudah sadar dan melakukan tugas mereka. Pein berlari ke tempat Naruto berada.

Disana Konan melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan menekan dada Naruto dan sekali-kali memberikan napas buatan untuk Naruto. Sasuke yang tadi menekan luka Naruto, sekarang sudah duduk sedikit jauh dari Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi. Itachi menekan luka yang ditekan Sasuke tadi. Kyuubi menekan luka yang lain. Deidara melakukan pengobatan kecil untuk luka-luka memar dan luka gores. Karena tidak ada yang mengurus Sasuke, Pein menuju kearahnya.

"Oi..Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pein yang sedikit khawatir dengan Sasuke yang tadi pucat pasi sambil menahan sakit. Tak lama setelah pertanyaan itu, Sasuke ambruk tapi masih sadar dan mengerang kecil karena kesakitan. Itachi, yang melihat itu, ingin menolong dihentikan oleh Pein dengan mengangkat tangannya tanda biar dia saja yang mengurusnya.

"Medis datang," teriak Tobi sambil mempersilahkan medis masuk. Untung ada 3 tempat tidur yang dibawa. Pertama, Naruto yang dibawa karena dia yang paling sekarat. Kyuubi dan Konan ikut bersamanya. Sedangkan Itachi, tugasnya tadi sudah diambil alih medis, segera menuju Sasuke yang masih mengerang Danzo untuk segera diobati karena lukanya parah. Danzo diselamatkan untuk diinterogasi. Sebelum Sasuke diangkat naik, Pein membius dia dengan peluru bius yang dia punya. Itachi ingin bertanya apa yang dilakukan oleh Pein. Tapi Pein terlebih dahulu bicara.

"Tidur dulu. Tidak enak melihat kau kesakitan," kata Pein sebelum kesadaran Sasuke benar – benar hilang. Dinadanya terselip nada khawatir. Sasuke segera dibopong dan Itachi ikut bersamanya. Sekarang tinggallah Pein dan Deidara.

"Kau tidak ikut dengan Konan?" tanya Pein sambil berjalan kearah Deidara.

"Tugasku sudah diambil alih medis, jadi aku menganggur sekarang," jawab Deidara.

"Kalau gitu, ayo ikut aku keruangan Danzo. Ada yang ingin ku cari," kata Pein. Pein dan Deidara keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju tempat dimana ruangan Danzo berada.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Deidara dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Kalau dilihat wajah Pein dengan teliti, wajahnya sedang dilada kekhawatiran yang amat besar.

"Cepat lakukan. Setelah kau mendapatkan sebuah amplop coklat panjang, kita pergi dari sini," perintah Pein yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Deidara.

* * *

_Rumah Sakit Konoha.._

_Didepan ruang operasi.._

_2 jam telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu.._

Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan untu menunggu. Konan yang tak jauh dari mereka sedang menelepon seseorang. Tak beberapa lama, anggota Akatsuki minus Deidara dan Pein datang. Kakuzu segera berlari kearah Konan. Sementara yang lain duduk dibangku yang disediakan dan ada juga yang berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Nona kita?" tanya Kakuzu pada Konan.

"Kami belum tahu. Saat diambulans, detaknya sempat berhenti tapi berdetak lagi. Jantungnya sempat berhenti 2 kali saat menuju kemari. Jadi, aku tidak tahu," Jawab Konan. Kakuzu yang mendengarnya sedikit cemas. Baginya, Naruto itu sudah seperti adikya sendiri. Konan meninggalkan Kakuzu yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dan menuju kearah Kyuubi dan Itachi yang sedang duduk berdampingan.

"Kalian sudah memberitahu orangtua kalian?" tanya Konan begitu sudah berada didepan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Kyuubi hanya mengeleng pelan dan begitu juga Itachi. Melihat hal itu, Konan hanya bisa mendengus. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk menelepon orangtuanya masing-masing, jadilah Konan yang menelepon. Syukur dia bawa handphone kerjanya yang berisi semua daftar investor perusahaannya bekerja. Orangtua Kyuubi dan Itachi merupakan investor di perusahan Akatsuki.

Konan menjauh dari mereka dan segera menelepon orangtua Kyuubi dan Itachi. Sebelum berbicara, Konan berbincang sebentar dengan Sasori yang kebetulan berada didekatnya. Setelah selesai berbincang, Konan menjauh dan Sasori menuju kearah Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Itachi. Kyuubi. Periksa dulu keadaan kalian sana. Biar kami yang menjaga mereka," kata Sasori pada mereka. Tak ada tanggapan. Sasori dicuekin. Jiwa Itachi dan Kyuubi sekarang sedang melayang entah kemana. Karena merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Sasori menjauh dari mereka.

SYUUTT...

SYUUTT...

Dua peluru bius diterbangkan dan masing-masing peluru mengarah ke Itachi dan Kyuubi. Dan peluru itu tepat mengenai lengan atas mereka. Semua anggota Akatsuki kaget karena Sasori menembak Itachi dan Kyuubi. Setelah melihat bahasa tangan yang diberikan oleh Sasori, mereka mengerti.

Itachi segera sadar karena adanya rasa sedikit sakit di lengan atasnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi ambruk duluan dengan kepala menghantam lantai rumah sakit. Itachi ingin berdiri untuk menanyakan apa yang dilakukan Sasori tapi malah ambruk disebelah Kyuubi.

"Kerja bagus, Sas. Angkat mereka sekaligus periksa keadaan kalian. Aku sudah menghubungi dokter Shizune untuk menangani kalian," kata Konan yang sudah selesai bertelepon. Ternyata bisikan Konan tadi adalah untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka semua yang ada disitu kecuali Konan.

"Kau sendiri gimana?" tanya Kisame.

"Aku akan menunggui mereka," jawab Konan seadanya.

"Hubungi kami kalau sudah selesai," seru Hidan.

"Pasti," balas Konan.

"Kami tunggu," kata Kakuzu pada Konan.

"Iya. Cepat pergi sana dan bawa kedua orang itu," seru Konan. Semuanya telah pergi dan sekarang tinggal dia sendiri. Kalau dilihat lebih teliti, raut wajahnya sekarang amat sangat khawatir.

Tak beberapa lama, datanglah Pein dan Deidara. Dan dibelakang mereka ada Minato, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tanpa aba-aba, Pein langsung bertanya pada Konan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Pein yang sekarang diwajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran. Dia sempat bertemu dengan yang lain dan menanyakan keadaan Naruto pada mereka.

Belum sempat Konan menjawab, seorang dokter sudah keluar. Sebelum sempat mereka bertanya, dokter itu sudah berbicara duluan.

"Anggota keluarga Uchiha Sasuke ada disini?" tanya dokter itu yang memakai pakaian untuk mengoperasi. Mikoto langsung maju.

"Kami, Dok. Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanya Mikoto dengan tergesa-gesa. Fugaku yang berada dibelakang Mikoto mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah selesai dioperasi. Tulang rusuknya ada yang patah tapi tadi sudah kami sambung kembali. Dan keadaannya cukup baik. Sebentar lagi dia akan dipindahkan kekamar. Dan paling tidak, satu jam kedepan disudah sadar," jawab dokter itu yang membuat Mikoto bernafas lega. Sesaat kemudian, keluar sebuah ranjang dari ruang operasi iu. Diranjang itu ada Sasuke dengan wajah pucat dan beberapa peralatan medis disekitarnya. Mikoto dan Fugaku segera menghampiri ranjang itu dan mengikuti kemana ranjang itu dibawa oleh para perawat yang keluar bersama Sasuke tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan pasien Namikaze Naruto, dok?" tanya Minato tidak sabaran setelah sepeninggalan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Maaf. Itu saya tidak tahu. Saya permisi dulu," kata dokter itu sambil meninggalkan Minato, Pein, Deidara dan Konan. Akhirnya Minato terduduk dikursi tunggu. Tampangnya sekarang sepreti tampang orang tersiksa. Pein mencoba menenangkan Minato. Konan dan Deidara duduk disebelah mereka.

* * *

_Tiga puluh menit kemudian…_

SREETT…

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan muncullah seorang dokter dengan pakaian mengoperasi. Dokter yang didahinya terdapat sebuah tanda segiempat erbentuk belah ketupat. Dan ketika dilepas topi untuk operasi, nampaklah rambutnya berwarna blonde dan dikita dua kebelakang.

"Konan" panggil dokter itu yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu.

"Tsunade sensei. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Konan sambil menghampiri Tsunade. Merasa ada yang menyebut nama Naruto, Minato langsung menoleh dan berdiri.

"Tsunade-sensei.. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Minato dengan nada kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas. Konan mundur kebelakang untuk menyilahkan Minato bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Syukurlah kau disini, Minato. Naruto.. Dia selamat tapi tidak tahu kapan akan sadar"

* * *

TSUZUKU

Dan buat yang sudah mengreview chap sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyaknya.

Balasan reviewnya sekaligus saja saya jawab, ya.

Ini ceritanya masih tetap dilanjut sampe tamat. Dan ini sudah diujung cerita. Mungkin 3-4 chapter lagi baru tamat. Kalau soal tentang detail, saya kurang dalam hal jelas-menjelaskan. Hehehe..Maaf ya. :). Tapi nanti saya usahakan untuk memperjelasnya. Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya..Terus mengreview, ya...

Dan juga yang sudah memfollow cerita ini juga yang sudah mengfavoritekannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Sebenarnya sempat sih berencana mau menghapusnya tapi gak enakkan kalau ceritanya setengah jalan.

Saya tidak janji untuk update kilat.

Bagus nggak ceritanya? Terasa nggak genrenya? Menarik?

Thanks to(darichaptersebelumnya):

Guest/sasulovers/Vanadise/Swilder/Silentreader

Kalau menurut Anda menarik silahkan Review..

HN


	9. Chapter 9

Halo, minna-san...

Saya kembali lagi dengan fict saya ini. terima kasih juga bagi readers yang sudah membaca dan memberi semangat untuk saya serta yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya.

Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan pikiran kalian dan maaf jika sedikit hancur. Kalau ingin membacanya, saya ucapkan

Selamat membaca..

**My Butler is My Lost Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X FemNaru**

**WARNING : Abal, gaje, miss typo, dll.**

_Chapter 9_

"Syukurlah kau disini, Minato. Naruto selamat tapi kita tidak tahu dia akan sadar atau tidak. Maaf mengatakan ini, Minato," kata Tsunade dengan nada menyesal. Tak tanggung semua yang ada disana, kecuali Tsunade, shock.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Minato memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Tsunade mengeleng dan berkata.

"Bukan tadi sudah kukatakan. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan. Dia akan sadar tapi entah sampai kapan dia tertidur," jelas Tsunade singkat. Dan semuanya kembali hening.

"Setidaknya jangan dia biarkan meninggal seperti Kushina, sensei," kata Minato dengan lirih tapi cukup jelas didengar mereka yang disana.

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, Minato. Ah, itu dia sudah keluar," kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk sebuah ranjang yang keluar dari ruang operasi. Diranjang itu ada Naruto yang tampak tenang dan damai dengan peralatan medis disekitarnya.

"Dan kalian-" tunjuk Tsunade kearah Pein, Deidara dan Konan,"-periksakan diri kalian." Kata Tsunade. Ketiga orang itu mengiyakan dan pergi. Minato mau mengikuti ranjang Naruto tapi ditahan oleh Tsunade.

"Kita harus berbicara tentang kondisi Naruto. Ikut aku," kata Tsunade sebelum Minato sempat bertanya. Minato bimbang tapi akhirnya dia mengikuti Tsunade yang berlawanan arah dengan arah Naruto dibawa.

* * *

_Dikamar Itachi dan Kyuubi.._

Kyuubi dan Itachi ditempatkan disatu kamar yang sama. Kamar VIP khusus untuk satu orang. Tapi atas permintaan para anggota Akatsuki, jadilah Itachi dan Kyuubi satu kamar. Didalam ruangan itu juga ada para anggota Akatsuki yang lain minus Pein, Deidara dan Konan. Ruangan itu cukup luas untuk menampung mereka semua. Dan sekarang mereka tidak lagi memakai 'peralatan perang' mereka.

"Menurut kalian, bagaimana Nona kita?" tanya Sasori memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sasori berada di sofa dekat pintu sambil melipat tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya balik Hidan yang berada disamping Sasori.

"Penampilannya? Fisiknya?" kali ini yang bicara Zetsu yang berdiri menyandar ke dinding disebelah Hidan.

"Iya," jawab Sasori sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dia sekarang terlihat seperti Minato-san," kata Kakuzu yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Dia lebih manis kalau dia pangjang rambut," sahut Kisame yang numpang duduk di ranjang Itachi.

"Dia lebih mirip cewek yang ganteng," kata Tobi dengan polosnya. Tobi duduk bersila di ranjang Kyuubi yang berada didekat jendela. Syukur ranjangnya sedikit luas kalau tidak bisa jatuh nanti Kyuubi. Mendengar jawaban Tobi, semuanya menoleh kecuali Itachi dan Kyuubi yang terletak diranjang masing-masing. Tobi yang diperhatikan menjadi gugup sendiri.

"A-apa aku salah bi-bicara?" tanya Tobi dengan gugup..

"Memang benar, dia terlihat seperti perempuan ganteng," sahut Sasori sambil mengingat-ingat pertemuan yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kalau aku, saat melihatnya pertama kali, aku susah memprediksinya. Apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki," kata Kakuzu menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Ah..Kalau dilihat lebih teliti, wajahnya lebih mirip Kushina-san," sahut Kisame.

"Kushina-san, ya.." Tobi menanggapi dengan pose berpikir.

"Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun berlalu," sahut Hidan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Mendengar nama Kushina-san, jadi teringat saat-saat menjadi anak buahnya di kepolisian," kata Sasori sambil mengingat kembali masanya. Masa dimana mereka(Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu) adalah seorang polisi yang dipimpin oleh Kushina Namikaze.

"Ah.. Kita keluar karena tidak ada lagi Kushina-san," Kata Zetsu.

"Jadi, ingat anak kecil yang suka sekali tersenyum itu saat kita datang kerumah Kushina-san," seru Hidan. Semua melihat Hidan. Hidan bingung sendiri.

"Maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Kisame tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hidan.

"Iya," jawab Hidan sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Langsung bilang nama kenapa?!" protes Tobi.

"Hah..jadi ingin kembali ke masa itu," kata Sasori sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

"Masa mana?" tanya Kakuzu menatap Sasori yang sedang aneh tingkahnya.

"Masa dimana kita bermain dengan Naru-chan," jawab Sasori.

"Kita tidak bisa lagi. Dia sudah dewasa sekarang," kata Hidan.

"Dan dia sempat hilang dan Kushina-san sudah tidak…."kata-kata Zetsu mengantung dan suasana menjadi suram. Semua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

KRIEET…

Pintu terbuka. Masuklah tiga orang yang bernama Pein, Konan dan Deidara. Mereka sudah melepas 'perlengkapan perang' mereka. Saat masuk kedalam, tak ada sapaan ataupun tolehan. Yang ada hanya hawa suram. Karena tak nyaman dengan suasana suram itu, Pein bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Pein pada mereka tapi…

KRIK..KRIK..

Tak ada yang menjawab. Konan hanya mengeleng-geleng kepala. Deidara menghela nafas melihat tingkah teman-temannya ini. Merasa dicuekin, Pein menjadi naik darah. Tak pernah sekalipun dia dicuekin oleh orang lain.

"WOII!" teriak Pein dengan suara sebesar toa. Sukses membuat yang diteriaki menjadi kaget. Sampai-sampai Tobi jatuh dari tempat tidur Kyuubi karena kagetnya. Yang dibelakang Pein hanya bisa mengelus dada dan menghela nafas.

"Apa sih yang kalian pikirkan?" tanya Pein pada mereka semua.

"Itu…" Tobi sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya langung menjawaba tapi bingung mau jawab apa.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasori kalem. Pein mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yakin?" tanya Pein lagi.

"Iya," giliran Zetsu menjawab.

"Ya sudah kalau nggak mau jawab," kata Pein sambil menuju tempat tidur Itachi. Kisame segera menyingkir dari sana alias bergeser. Sejenak Pein pandangi wajah kalem Itachi.

"Jangan terlalu dipandangi. Kasihan yang disana," celetuk Hidan sambil menunjuk Konan. Konan tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Sedangkan Pein tak mengubrisnya.

"Ntar jadi yaoi," tambah Kisame. Nah ini baru membuat Pein mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi dan marah-marah tidak jelas pada Kisame. Konan yang menglihatnya hanya sweatdrop. Saat Pein marah-marah, dia sengaja mengarah telunjuknya kearah wajah Itachi atau lebih tepatnnya bagian mata. Dan…

"ADUHH!" sontak Itachi menjerit kesakitan sambil memengangi matanya. Semuanya pada noleh kearah Itachi.

"Sejak kapan bangun Itachi?" tanya Sasori tanpa memerdulikan suara kesakitan Itachi.

"Sejak aku masuk kesini, aku sudah melihat wajah pura-pura tidurnya," ujar Pein dan sontak semua pada memincingkan mata kearah Itachi. Itachi yng melihatnya langsung keringatan.

"A-aku su-sudah bangun sejak ka-kalian membicarakan tentang Naru-chan," kata Itachi gugup. Semuanya menjadi lega tapi satu orang sudah mengeluarkan hawa hitam. Semuanya pada noleh kearah Pein.

"Jadi apa tadi yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Pein penuh penekanan ditiap kata.

"Eto….I..tu.." semuanya pada gugup.

"Tentang penampilan dan fisiknya," jawab Tobi dengan polosnya. Dan…

"Fisik.?" tanya Pein lagi dengan penekanan kata dan aura menekan. Sempat terdiam..

"BUKAN" jawab Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame dengan teriak.

"Jadi…" ucapan Pein belum selesai tapi sudah dipotong oleh sebuah teriakan.

"BBEERRRIIISSSIIIIIIIIIIIIKKK" teriak Kyuubi sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Wajah sangar saat bangun. Dan semua yang mendengarkan menutup telinganya.

"Sejak.." belum selesai Itachi bertanya, Kyuubi sudah menjawab.

"Sejak aku dimasukkan kekamar ini," jawab Kyuubi dan sukses membuat semuanya cengo. Poker face Kyuubi memang nomor satu.

"Kenapa tidak melihat keadaan Naru dari tadi?" tanya Deidara.

"Gimana mau melihatnya kalau aku dilumpuhkan," kata Kyuubi. Sasori yang menembak Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Meraba kantung celananya dan dapat peluru bius untuk Kyuubi.

"Upss. Maaf Kyuu, salah peluru. Yang kukasih samamu peluru melumpuhkan total. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi, kau bisa berjalan. Kalau kuhitung ya waktunya," kata Sasori sabil melihat jam tangannya.

"Konan, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi pada Konan dengan wajah serius. Konan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuubi. Dan semuanya pada menanti jawaban Konan.

"Sasuke dia baik-baik saja. Hanya mengalami patah tulang. Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto sudah dikamar Sasuke atau mungkin sedang bicara dengan dokter yang merawat Sasuke. Naruto.." Konan mengantungkan kalimatnya sehingga membuat orang – orang disekitarnya makin penasaran. Itachi yang tadi menghela nafas langsung ikut penasaran.

"Maaf mengatakan ini, Kyuu.." sekali lagi Konan mengantungkan kalimatnya. Deidara yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung angkat bicara.

"Dia koma," kata Deidara dan membuat semuanya kecuali Konan dan Pein terbelak.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Kami(DeiKoPe) tidak tahu. Paman Minato, tadi datang, sekarang sedang bicara dengan Dokter Tsunade. Ingin rasanya Kyuubi keluar dari kamar itu, tapi apa daya Sasori salah nembak peluru. Akhirnya berakhir dengan kesunyian.

* * *

_Sementara itu… Ruangan Tsunade.._

"Apa maksud Tsunade-sensei dengan ini?" tanya Minato dengan sedikit emosi. Tsunade yang melihatnya hanya dapat memaklumi perasaan Minato saat ini.

"Itu adalah faktanya, Minato. Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu. Dan pergilah ke kamar Naruto. Kalau kau mau melihat Kyuubi juga, dia berada di sebelah kanan kamar Naruto. Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik," ujar Tsunade sambil menepuk pelan bahu Minato. Minato kemudian keluar dan segera menuju kamar Naruto. Tsunade memijat pelan pelipisnya sambil membaca kertas laporan yang dipegangnya tentang kondisi Naruto.

* * *

_Kamar Naruto…_

KRIIEET…

Pintu dibuka oleh Minato dan menampakkan sebuah kondisi ruangan yang tertata rapi dan nyaman untuk seorang pasien. Diranjang ada seorang gadis berambut pirang tapi sekarang tertutupi oleh sebuah topi rajut berwarna putih. Di mulut dan hidungnya terpasang alat bantu pernapasan. Sebelah kiri ranjang ada alat medis pendeteksi detak jantungnya ditambah selang infus disana sini. Sebelah kanan ada alat pemanas. Gadis itu memakai pakaian rumah sakit dan badannya tertutupi dengan selimut hingga ke dada. Wajahnya tenang dan damai. Gadis itu adalah Naruto Namikaze.

Minato melangkah kesebelah kanan ranjang. Dipegangnnya tangan kanan Naruto. Lemah dan lembut. Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata Minato.

"Setelah tiga tahun kau tinggalkan Otou-san, kenapa kau datang dengan keadaan begini, Naru?" Minato bermonolog dengan pelan. Dipegangnya erat tangan itu dan terngiang perkataan Tsunade-sensei tadi.

"…_Otaknya mengalami pendarahan hebat tapi sudah dihentikan. Kami tidak tahu apakah bisa bekerja dengan baik atau tidak. Ulu hatinya sempat kena tembak dan terbakar jadi kami harus memotong bagian itu. Dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Dipunggungnya banyak lebam begitu juga dengan bagian perutnya dan dadanya. Paru-parunya tidak bekerja dengan baik akibat mendapat tekanan dari luar. Kemungkinan hidupnya kecil.."_

"_..Kemungkinan mereka sempat adu pukul.."_

"_..Bisa saja kemungkinan hidupnya dinaikkan, tapi itu juga tergantung kondisi otaknya..dan juga jiwanya.."_

"…_Dan satu lagi, Minato. Kemungkinan besar dia akan koma selama hidupnya…"_

Mengingatnya membuat Minato semakin meneteskan airmatanya. Menangis dalam diam, itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang.

KRIIEETT…

Pintu terbuka dan disitu tampak 2 orang berbeda gender masuk kekamar itu. Dua orang itu diketahui adalah pelayan di mansionnya Minato. Nama mereka adalah Anko dan Hayate. Mereka datang dengan wajah ngos-ngosan. Segera mereka masuk. Sebelum menoleh kearah mereka, Minato mengusap airmatanya dulu. Anko dan Hayate berhenti tepat dibelakang Minato.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Maaf baru tadi menelepon kalian tentang Naruto," kata Minato.

"Kenapa Anda minta maaf, Minato-sama?" tanya Anko mewakili mereka berdua.

"Bukankah kalian menyayangi Naru-chan?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Iya tapikan tidak perlu minta maaf," kali ini Hayate yang berbicara.

"Ya sudah. Baiklah akan kuceritakan kondisi Naru-chan sekarang. Setelah itu jaga dia. Aku ingin menemui Kyuubi dulu," kata Minato. Dan Minato menjelaskan keadaan Naruto. Mereka mendengarnya dengan seksama. Tapi dia akhir cerita Minato, mereka langsung shock. Setelah selesai bercerita, Minato keluar dari kamar Naruto dan masuk ke kamar sebelah yang merupakan kamar Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Sebelum tangan mencapai gagang pintu, pintu sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka. Di pintu ada Kyuubi dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Kyuubi segera melihat siapa yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan itu ternyata ayahnya.

"Tou-san…" Kyuubi memanggil Minato dengan lirih. Kyuubi segera mundur satu langkah. Bukan karena takut tapi mempersilahkan ayahnya masuk.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke ranjang, Kyuu. Ada yang ingin katakan," ujar Minato pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap sebentar Minato dan menuruti perkataan ayahnya. Kyuubi berjalan ke ranjangnya dikikuti Minato yang mengekor dia. Anggota Akatsuki memperhatikan mereka dan menanti dengan sabar apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Minato.

Kyuubi kembali ke ranjangnya, Minato berjalan kearah jendela untuk menghirup udara. Setelah merasa sudah cukup, Minato berbalik dan menatap semua yang ada disana. Para anggota Akatsuki, Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Kurasa kalian cukup penasaran dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan," kata Minato dengan wajah sendu. Semua makin tambah penasaran dan menahan nafas.

"Naru..kemungkinan dia akan koma selamanya," kata Minato dengan pelan tapi cukup keras ditelinga mereka semua. Semua memasang wajah shock tak terkecuali Kyuubi. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuubi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Minato. Semua terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi. Mereka mau menghentikannya tapi Minato memberi isyarat untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Katakan bahwa itu bohong, Tou-san," kata Kyuubi dengan pelan dan penuh pengharapan bahwa adiknya tidak akan tidur selama hidupnya. Minato tidak menjawab tapi dia memandang Kyuubi dengan padangan sendu.

"Katakan bahwa dia tidak akan lama lagi akan sadar dari komanya..," suara Kyuubi mulai parau dan matanya mulai berair. Minato tidak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"Katakan bahwa dia tidak akan berakhir seperti..," kali ini Kyuubi tidak selesai berbicara karena Minato memeluknya. Minato tahu apa kata terakhir dari kalimat Kyuubi itu.

"Menangislah. Jangan tahan. Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah Tou-san," kata Minato sambil tetap memeluk Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang dipeluk menangis dalam diam. Yang lain ikut juga berduka. Konan juga menanggis dan ditenangkan oleh Pein. Itachi menangis dalam diam. Tiba-tiba pundak Minato terasa berat. Dilihatnya ternyata Kyuubi tertidur. Diangkatnya Kyuubi dan dibaringkannya diranjang Kyuubi. Minato melihat jam yang ada diruangan.

"Pulanglah kalian. Hari sudah malam. Besok lagi kemari," kata Minato pada anggota Akatsuki. Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang mereka alami hari ini. Mereka mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kamar sambil berpamit kepada Minato dan Itachi. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Ji-san..," Itachi memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Minato yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya langsung melihat Itachi.

"Bisa Ji-san beritahu bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Itachi dengan suara pelan taku-takut kalau itu meyinggung perasaan Minato. Minato hening sebentar dan mulai berbicara.

"Kata Tsunade-sensei, dibadannya banyak luka lebam. Paru-parunya tidak bekerja dengan baik karena tekanan. Sebagian kecil hatinya dipotong dan dia kekurangan darah. Dia juga mengalami pendarahan otak," kata Minato yang disusul dengan suara pintu kamar yang terbuka keras.

BRAKK…

"Siapa yang mengalami pendarahan?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah panik. Ternyata yang datang adalah Fugaku dan Mikoto. Itachi dan Minato langsung menoleh kepada mereka.

"Minato?" Fugaku heran melihat Minato yang berada disana. Minato hanya tersenyum saja.

"Siapa yang mengalami pendarahan, Minato? Itachi atau Kyuubi atau ada yang lain?" tanya Mikoto dengan tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak mengalami pendarahan. Kyuubi juga tidak. Besok kami sudah bisa keluar dari kamar ini," kata Itachi cepat-cepat takut dia dikira mengalami sesuatu yang fatal. Mikoto bernafas lega.

"Jadi siapa?" tanya Fugaku sambil menatap Minato.

"Itu..Naruto," kata Minato lirih tapi cukup kuat bagi mereka yang disana.

"Naruto? Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah dia sudah ….?" tanya Mikoto bertubi-tubi. Pertanyaan itu seolah memojokkan Minato. Itachi segera angkat bicara karena sepertinya Minato tidak mau menjawab.

"Itu benar apa yang dikatakan Ji-san," kata Itachi yang membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku menoleh cepat kearah Itachi. Mereka pandangi Itachi seolah minta penjelasan. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan kedua orangtuanya, Itachi menjelaskan seluruhnya. Mulai dari mereka menemukan Naruto hingga sekarang.

"Maafkan kami, Kaa-san..," kata Itachi diakhir ceritanya. Mendadak semua menjadi hening. Minato tetap pada posisinya begitu juga dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Minato segera melihat jam dan ternyata itu sudah larut malam.

"Fugaku, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Minato memecah keheningan. Fugaku menoleh.

"Sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya mengalami patah tulang rusuk, pergeseran sendi dan sedikit pendarahan akibat hantaman yang dia dapat," jawab Fugaku dengan kalem.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Naru? Dimana kamarnya?" tanya Fugaku pada Minato.

"Ikut aku,"kata Minato. Setelah pamit dengan Itachi, mereka menuju kamar Naruto. Didalam kamar terdapat Anko dan Hayate. Melihat kedatangan Mianto, Anko dan Hayate langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka tadi dam memberi salam kepada Minato dan yang lain.

"Anko..Hayate..Kalian bisa pulang. Biar aku yang menjaga Naru," kata Minato. Anko dan Hayate hanya mengangguk. Setelah memberi hormat pada Minato dan juga Mikoto dan Fugaku, mereka pulang. Sepeninggal Anko dan Hayate, mereka menuju ranjang Naruto.

Mikoto sesekali mengelus pipi Naruto yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Minato dan Fugaku sedikit menjauh dari Mikoto untuk membicarakan suatu hal. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan masing – masing, Mikoto dan Fugaku pulang. Minato, dia sekarang berada di sebelah ranjang Naruto sambil memegang tangannya. Setelah melakukan itu, Minato menuju tempat tidur yang ada didekat ranjang Naruto dan tidur disitu.

* * *

_Beberapa saat kemu__dian…_

KRIIEET…

Pintu terbuka dengan pelan. Seseorang telah membuka pintu itu. Seseorang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha dengan pakaian rumah sakitnya sambil membawa tiang infusnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ruangan Naruto? Entahlah.

Dengan sedikit tertatih, Sasuke mendekati ranjang Naruto. Ditariknya pelan kursi yang berada dibawah tempat tidur Naruto. Dia duduk dikursi itu sambil memegang sebelah tangan Naruto. Tangannya sedikit dingin.

"_Naru..Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku melindungimu bukan kau yang melindungi aku. Tunangan macam apa aku ini? Naru, cepatlah sadar. Aku menunggumu disini. Jangan buat aku menunggu lagi. Sudah cukup 3 tahun yang lalu. Jangan lagi tinggalkan aku disini. Kumohon Naru, cepatlah sadar. Aishiteru.."_

Perkataan dari hati Sasuke. Dia tidak mamapu mengungkapkannya melalui mulut jadi dia berbicara dari hati ke hati. Tak sadar, air mata Sasuke sudah jatuh dan akhirnya Sasuke tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala diranjang sambil memegang tangan Naruto. Kemungkinan besok akan ada sedikit kekacauan akan hilangnya Sasuke Uchiha dari kamarnya.

* * *

_Beberapa bulan kemudian.._

KRIEETT..

Pintu kamar terbuka dan tampaklah Kyuubi dengan baju kotak-kotak oranye, celana jeans dan sepatu skets putih. Ditangannya ada sebuket bunga lili. Kyuubi masuk kedalam dan meletakkan bunga itu di meja yang berada disebelah ranjang pasien. Diranjang pasien itu masih ada Naruto yang senantiasa tidur dengan damai.

"Naruto.." Kyuubi bergumam pelan dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas. Kyuubi masih senantiasa berdiri di sebelah ranjang Naruto. Memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang masih pucat, tenang dan damai.

"Naruto. Cepatlah bangun. Banyak yang menunggumu disini…" Kyuubi mulai bermonolog sendiri. Berharap agar adiknya tercinta bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kyuubi melihat wajah Naruto sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar.

"..terutama Tou-san dan Sasuke" lanjut Kyuubi. Tidak respon sama sekali dari lawan bicara. Kyuubi memang tahu bahwa tidak akan ada jawaban. Jadi dia tetap berdiri disitu untuk beberapa menit.

"Aku pulang dulu, Naru…" kata Kyuubi sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu. Kyuubi keluar dan menutup pintu balik. Sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup, terdengar suara yang sangat lirih dari dalam yan mungkin Kyuubi tidak mendengarnya.

"Kyuu…-nii…"

TSUZUKU

Maafkan author karena terlalu lama mengupdatenya. Lama update karena lagi banyak tugas dari sekolah dan lagi sedikit malas. Hehehehe…XD

Oh iya.. Balasan reviewnya langsung disatukan saja,ya. Ini ff masih tetap dilanjut kok. Tapi mungkin sedikit lama updatenya. Mungkin dichapter depan dia sudah sadar total dan sudah mulai ada romancenya dengan Sasu.

Maaf kalau chapternya ini pendek, kurang bagus, dan kurang menarik. Tapi author mohon minta reviewnya dong, PLEASE..

REVIEW PLEASE….

HN


	10. Chapter 10

Halo, minna-san...

Saya kembali lagi dengan fict saya ini. terima kasih juga bagi readers yang sudah membaca dan memberi semangat untuk saya serta yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya.

Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan pikiran kalian dan maaf jika sedikit hancur. Kalau ingin membacanya, saya ucapkan

Selamat membaca..

Sebelum membacanya, saya beritahu bahwa ini adalah chapter terakhir..

Sekali lagi selamat membaca...

**My Butler is My Lost Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X FemNaru**

**WARNING : Abal, gaje, miss typo, dll.**

_Chapter 10_

_Malam hari di kediaman Uchiha…_

TOK…TOK…

"Sasuke, ini Kaa-san. Kaa-san masuk, ya," kata Mikoto dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri dibalkon sambil memandang kosong ke arah taman yang ada didepan kamarnya. Mikoto masuk pun dia tidak berbalik.

"Sasuke.." panggil Mikoto lembut. Kali ini Sasuke berpaling kearah Mikoto. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kaa-san..-" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang memendam perasaan bersalah. Mikoto masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

"-apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunduk. Inilah tiap kali yang dikatakan Sasuke kepada Mikoto saat Mikoto masuk ke biasanya hanya diam membisu. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih. Mikoto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Diraihnya tangan Sasuke dan kemudian menatap wajah tertunduk Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak menjenguknya selama ini, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

"Aku…takut," jawabnya dengan pelan tapi Mikoto mendengarnya dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Sasuke terdiam dan makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa karena setelah mendengar kondisinya? Apakah itu yang membuatmu takut? Apa kamu tidak berani menunjukkan muka padanya?" tanya Mikoto lagi dengan nada lembut. Sasuke terdiam. Diam berarti iya.

"Jenguklah dia ke rumah sakit hari ini," kata Mikoto dan membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk lesu.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah kepadanya, minta maaflah walaupun dia tidak mendengarnya. Kau tidak bisa menghindar selamanya, Sasuke," kata Mikoto lagi. Sasuke diam membisu.

"Pergilah sekarang sebelum terlambat," kata Mikoto. Perlu beberapa saat untuk mencernanya. Seolah sudah diberi semangat baru, Sasuke memeluk Mikoto.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san," katanya sambil beranjak mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya dan pergi dari kamarnya. Mikoto masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil tersenyum kecil karena anaknya sudah kembali seperti dulu.

"Kenapa tidak dari kemarin aku melakukannya?" gumamnya pelan sambil beranjak dari kamar Sasuke.

* * *

_Rumah Sakit Konoha.._

_Kamar Naruto.._

BRAAKK….

Pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar dan menampilkan Sasuke yang ngosh-ngoshan dan berkeringat. Sasuke melangkah masuk setelah ia menetralkan napasnya. Semakin mendekat dia ke ranjang Naruto semakin pelan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang semakin sayu. Ingin lari, tapi sudah sampai sini. Karena tahu dia tidak bisa menghindar, Sasuke terus berjalan kearah ranjang Naruto dan duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan di sebelah ranjang pasien.

"Naruto…" gumamnya pelan. Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke mengambil sebelah tangan Naruto dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dingin dan sedikit kaku. Itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan Sasuke saat memegang tangan Naruto. Lama Sasuke terdiam sambil terus memandang wajah Naruto yang sedikit pucat.

"Maafkan aku…" setelah sekian lama terdiam, dua kata telah terucap dari mulut Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Naru," katanya lagi. Setelah itu, yang terdengar adalah isakan kecil dan gumaman kata 'maaf' yang pelan. Sepertinya hari ini, hari bersejarah bagi dia. Karena hari ini dia menangis setelah sekian lama tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Dilihat lebih jelas, genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Sa..su..ke….," gumam Naruto. Sasuke terkejut dan segera melihat ke wajah Naruto. Masih tutup mata tapi raut wajahnya gelisah. Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus kepala Naruto. Setelah sedikit tenang, Sasuke merasakan tangannya diremas oleh sesuatu. Ternyata itu tangan Naruto. Dan pada saat itu juga, Naruto membuka matanya.

"Naru…," panggil Sasuke dengan pelan dengan raut wajah shock. Sedangkan Naruto masih menatap langit – langit rumah sakit.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sedikit serak dan pelan. Sasuke sadar dari shocknya dan segera menjawab walaupun terbata-bata.

"Di – …RS – Konoha," jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit terbata. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku..akan panggil dokter," kata Sasuke yang merasa sedikit canggung. Sasuke berdiri dan mau melepas tangan Naruto tapi Naruto malah makin mengeratkannya.

"Nanti saja. Temani aku disini….," kata Naruto dan Sasuke duduk kembali. Tangan masih saling mengenggam dan suasana sedikit canggung.

"Syukurlah kau baik – baik saja, Sasu," kata Naruto memecah keheningan. Sasuke melirik Naruto. Sasuke tidak menbalas pernyataan Naruto hingga tercipta suasana hening.

"Ne, Sasu.. Berapa lama aku disini? Rasanya badanku kaku sekali," tanya Naruto, dengan sedikit nada canda, kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam bak patung bernapas.

"Delapan bulan," jawab Sasuke dengan simpel.

"Delapan bulan… Waktu yang cukup lama," gumam Naruto yang terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Tentu saja itu waktu yang lama. Sangat lama," kata Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal. Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan sedikit lama. Sasuke yang ditatap merasa sedikit grogi.

"Ne, Sasuke.. Kau menangis tadi?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditanya diam saja sambil memalingkan muka dari Naruto karena dia merasa wajahnya memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawai?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja melihat wajahmu seperti tadi, sangatlah lucu..hmmmm," jawab Naruto sambil menahan tertawanya karena wajah Sasuke sudah memerah lagi. Jika Naruto mengira Sasuke akan membalasnya dengan kata – kata pedas, maka dia salah. Yang ada Sasuke malah memeluknya dan mendudukkannya. Naruto kaget.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Naru-chan. Kau membuatku khawatir. Sangat khawatir malah. Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak menjengukmu," kata Sasuke dengan tulus sambil tetap memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sadar dari tadi sejak…emm..sejak Kyuu-nii datang. Tapi karena kepala berat sekali dan aku pun masih mengantuk, aku kembali tidur dan bangun disaat kau datang," balas Naruto sambil mengeratkan dekapannya terhadap Sasuke. Begitu juga Sasuke. Dia memeluknya seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok. Dia juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan Naruto lagi.

* * *

_Esok hari…._

_Ditaman RS Konoha…_

Sasuke mendorong kursi roda Naruto di taman. Banyak mahkota Sakura yang bermekaran dan berguguran. Hari itu adalah musim semi. Wajar jika banyak bunga Sakura yang bermekaran dan menjatuhkan mahkotanya.

"Disini saja Sasuke," kata Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti. Sasuke duduk di bangku taman yang berada tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Semuanya terkejut saat mengetahui aku sudah sadar. Bahkan Tsunade sensei saja tidak percaya. Kau percaya bahwa nanti aku akan sadar, Sasu?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke diam sambil menerawang. Seolah mengerti raut wajah Sasuke, Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Semuanya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Jadi kau tenang saja, Sasu," kata Naruto lagi kepada Sasuke yang tampaknya memasang wajah waspada. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kecil.

"Yah. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Danzo sudah dipenjara seumur hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi makammu. Kyuubi sudah kembali bekerja ke perusahaan. Itachi-nii juga. Perusahaan semakin berkembang. Aku melanjut sekolah. Dan kau sudah kembali sadar. Dan tidak ada lagi luka," kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak ada lagi kejar – kejaran. Tidak ada lagi senjata. Tidak ada lagi darah yang terbuang. Tidak ada lagi topeng. Tidak ada lagi pukulan. Tidak ada lagi ledakan. Tidak ada lagi persembunyian. Yang ada hanya masa depan," sambung Naruto sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Sasuke hanya mengiyakan saja. Hening menyelimuti pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah.. bosan juga disini selama seminggu. Belum lagi mesti pakai kursi roda. Haaa bosannya," kata Naruto dengan suara sedikit berteriak sambil menggerakkan badannya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Pendengarannya bisa terganggu. Kalau dari jarak dekat, suara Naruto itu adalah sebuah teriakan.

"Apa aku harus kembali jadi butlermu, Teme-sama?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Di dahi Sasuke sudah ada pertigaan. Puas melihat Sasuke naik pitam, Naruto menyeringai puas.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'teme', Dobe," balas Sasuke. Kali ini gantian yang naik pitam.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau jadi butlerku. Tugasmu sudah selesai, Dobe. Sebentar lagi pun kau ke rumah Uchihanya," lagi balas Sasuke. Naruto bingung dengan ucapan terakhir Sasuke.

"Ada apa aku ke rumah kalian? Bukannya tadi kau sudah bilang untuk apa aku jadi butlermu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus karena melihat kepolosan Naruto. Ternyata kalau menggunakan istilah, Naruto tidak bisa menangkap.

"Seminggu lagi kau juga tahu," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari bangku taman. Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Karena masih penasaran, Naruto mencoba menganalisanya. Dan akhirnya Naruto mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Kau itu tunanganku semenjak kita tamat dari SMP.. Tak disangka,.. waktu ada acara dirumahku, kau menghilang dan Kushina ba-san meninggal… Setelah beberapa bulan kau menghilang, aku menemukanmu dengan kondisi mengenaskan…. Kau ku jadikan butler… Sekolah ditempat yang sama agar kaupun mendapat pendidikan…. Berperang melawan Danzo dan akhirya menang…. Koma selama delapan bulan…. Banyak cerita yang kita alami," cerita Sasuke tentang apa saja yang mereka sudah alami. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Dan selama itu juga, kau masih setia padaku hingga pada saat ini. Terima kasih," balas Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya, tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah mengerti apa yang ingin kau lakukan seminggu lagi. Kemari sebentar, Sasuke. Ada yang ingin kubisikkan," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebelahnya. Sasuke dengan wajah tidak tahu apa – apa, memberhetikan kursi roda Naruto dan berjongkok disebelah Naruto. Tanpa aba – aba, Naruto mencium Sasuke tepat di pipi kirinya. Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah Naruto. Wajah Sasuke sekarang bersemu merah. Syukur tamannya hari ini sepi.

"Ku tunggu seminggu lagi lamaranmu, Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan tersenyum sambil membelai pipi kanan Sasuke. Naruto memutar kursi rodanya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung. Merasa sudah ditinggal jauh oleh Naruto, Sasuke segera sadar. Dia berdiri sambil mengelus pipi kirinya yang dicium oleh Naruto tadi. Sasuke tersenyum karena Naruto ternyata mampu mengetahui apa maksudnya. Sasuke segera menyusul Naruto yang sedang kesulitan memutar roda kursi rodanya dan mendorong kursi roda Naruto.

"Dan selama itu juga, jaga kesehatanmu, Naru-chan," ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong kursi roda Naruto.

"Ok, Sasu-kun..," balas Naruto dengan semangat.

Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki rumah sakit. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dicemaskan. Semuanya sudah kembali dengan normal. Dan semuanya itu ditutup dengan pemandangan bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

"_Terima kasih, Kaa-san"  
Naruto Namikaze_

"_Butlerku adalah Tunanganku yang hilang"  
Sasuke Uchiha_

TAMAT

Tak kusangka, akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Senang rasanya. Mungkin ini chapter terpendek dari keseluruhannya. Maaf lama update. Maaf terlalu pendek. Maaf kalu endingnya tidak bagus. Maaf karena cerita ini tidak ada sekuelnya. Hontou ni gomenasai…

Oh iya.. Balasan reviewnya langsung disatukan lagi, ya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Ini chapter yang terakhir sudah update. Dan ceritanya sampai disini saja. Sekali lagi Terima Kasih. Maaf kalau romancenya sedikit.

Sampai disini ceritanya. Dan cerita ini sudah tamat. Saya minta reviewnya dong.

PLEASE REVIEW untuk jadi referensi saya.

_**Terima kasih bagi Anda yang sudah memberi review**_

Augesteca

Chikashiki Uchiha

ca kun

dwidobechan

Dobe Hilang

Naoru Hasayaka

DheKyu

Naozumi Ariadust

wonkyuhomintaoris all

sora98

Namikaze kushina

pha chan

cutenaru

si chan

Guest1

Misyel

Guest2

sasulovers

Vanadise

Swilder

AzuraCantlye

Guest3

kaname

Dhieta jha

Akemy

Naru on the way

Silentreader

HN


End file.
